Living the Bloodline
by Chickow
Summary: SI. Imagine waking up as a member of the Joestar lineage. How would that play out? Can the future be changed? Or is destiny bound to happen? Either way, this is going to be one Bizarre Adventure!
1. Chapter 1: Start of a Bizarre Adventure

I wake up in my bed. It feels more comfy than usual. That just means I had a good sleep. I just want to rest for a bit longer. The pillow feels like when you flip it over to the cool side, but it stays like that. So that's a score.

I start to feel a slimy sensation across my cheek. I open my eyes to see a dog. It has white fur with black spots on it. Why is there a dog in my room? Cross that, where am I? This isn't my room. The walls are purple with a black and white checker patterned floor. This is weird. Was I kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap me?

I look to my right and see a stand with a mirror on it. In it, I see a person with dark blue hair. He looks to be a bit younger than me. I turn to face him, only to see the wall. I look back at the mirror and turn again. No one is here other than me. I look at the mirror and touch my face. The person inside does the same. "What is happening?" I say out loud. I don't have blue hair. I don't look like that.

I get up and the dog follows me. It's almost as if the dog knows me. I head to the door and open it. I look around. This is a mansion. WHY AM I IN A MANSION? I LIVE IN AN APARTMENT! I need to leave. I walk about to the stairs and go down. I continue to the doors and open them. Outside looks really nice, not going to lie. There is a stone pathway with a water fountain in the middle. The dog continues to follow me. "Hey, you need stay here. I'm not your owner." The dog starts to circle me. "Sit." The dog follows my action and sits down. "There's a good boy." I look up and see a man. He has the same dark blue hair and has a mustache. He is wearing some pretty fancy clothes. "Jonathan, I don't think it's a good idea to wear those clothes when you're going out." I look around. I point to myself in confusion. "Yes you. Is there any other Jonathan around here?"

Wait. Am I… Jonathan Joestar? From JoJo's Bizarre Adventure? That would make this dog Danny. And that man would be George Joestar. Oh no. I get inside and change to some fancy clothes. I head back out and just pretend to be Jonathan. "Father, I'm off!" I tell him from bellow the balcony. "Then fair there well, JoJo!" I head off with Danny following behind me. How did this happen? How does one become an anime character? This sounds like some kind of fan fiction.

After playing around with Danny and exploring, I head back home and get greeted with food. I smile at the sight of steak on the plate. I get my fork and knife to cut it carefully. I gently put it to my mouth and bite the piece off the fork. "Hm, looks like you finally learned some table manners." George says with a laugh. I smile. If I'm going to be Jonathan Joestar, I'm going to be the best version of him. A true gentleman. I look at the glass next to me. I have never had wine. Well, here we go. I take a sip. Oh god. Kids are not supposed to consume alcohol for a reason. I get it down and try to hide the disgust.

I walk outside with Danny again. During the walk, I see a girl getting picked on. Two guys saying "Erina's a crybaby!" Over and over while holding a doll. This gets me irritated. "That's enough!" I tell them. The three look over to me. "Give it back to her right now!"

"Who's this guy?" One of the bullies says. "You some friend of Erina's?" The other asks. "I've never met her, but I will fight for her all the same!" I say out while running towards them. I charge and tackle the guy with a blue shirt and green pants. I then punch him in the stomach repeatedly. "Who is this idiot? Getting in a fight for a girl he doesn't even know." The man puts his hands together and hits me behind my head. "GAH!" I fall to the ground. Oh yeah, I'm weak. That's how Jonathan starts off in Phantom Blood. "Looks like somebody was nothing but talk." The guy in the pink shirts says. They both start to laugh at me. "Look at him there on the ground. Are you gonna cry?" The other one mocks. "Some knight in shining armor you turned out to be." I slowly get up. I feel blood coming out the sides of my mouth and my nose. I pull out a handkerchief and wipe the mess off my face. I knew becoming Jonathan would be bad. "Huh? This little pantywaist is the Joestar kid. Now that I know you're some rich guy's son, we're just getting started." Oh shit.

My back hits the ground for the millionth time. Just make it stop. "Crawl on back to your damn manor, little Lord Fauntleroy." The one in blue tells me. "Let's go." The both of them walk off. I roll over to my stomach and try to get up. "You okay?" Erina asks me. "I will be, hopefully." Erina helps me up. She's really cute, not gonna lie. "Why did you do that for me?" She asks. "A true gentleman has no fear. He'll fight for those who can't. Even knowing it's a fight he has no chance of winning, he enters the fray." I prefer not being a dick and being nice instead. I wave my hand and walk off. I wipe the scuff marks off my face with my hand.

While walking back to the mansion, I just think. Will I change the story? Can I defeat Dio? Could I unlock Jonathan's stand? What if I just destroyed the stone mask before Dio ever used it? If I do live beyond the point in the story, could I train Joseph in the ways of Hamon? I have several questions. Sadly, none of them will be answered now.

When I get to the front of the mansion, I spot a carriage coming near. Which only means one thing. Dio Brando. The man worse than the devil himself. I might have to go through hell for the next few years. The carriage draws to a stop in front of me. The door violently opens. A briefcase drops to the ground. From inside, a person jumps out and lands elegantly on his feet. As he stands straight, I can feel his cold blooded stare piercing through my very being. He has that messy blonde hair, the crimson blood eyes, and the resting bitch face. I don't even need to ask who he is. "You must be Dio Brando." I try to say like I just met him. "And you're Jonathan, heir to the Joestars." I simply nod. "You can just call me JoJo. Pleased to meet you." I hear Danny coming towards us. OH NO. "Danny!" He starts to run in circles. "That's Danny, my dog, as well as my steadfast companion. He knows not to bite strangers, so don't worry." Danny starts to run closer. I move closer to get his attention and he runs into my arms. Phew, dodged a bullet there.

Then, I hear the Danny whimper in pain. He falls out of my arms and onto the ground. I turn to see Dio put his leg down. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR! HOW DARE YOU!?" DIO HAS NO EXCUSE TO KICK HIM. I clench my fist and put them up. Dio does the same. "Fighting already?" We turn and see George with his butler and maid at the front door. "I would know what this is about." He walks forward to the both of us. "Sorry." Dio says. "The dog jumped at me, and in my haste, I struck it." That lying son of a bitch. "Danny was in my arms, he did not jump at Dio at all! He just kicked him in the face while he was with me!" I try to say calmly. George looks at the two of us. Dio glances over at me. His eyes could kill. Later they will, but right now they are just threatening. "Is this true Dio?" George asks. Dio sighs. "Yes." I can see the disappoint on George's face. "You may be our guest, but you will treat everyone and everything with respect. Do I make myself clear?" Dio nods, "Yes sir." In your face Dio. I'm not going to go down without a fight.

We walk through the doors. "Welcome to the manor." George says to Dio. "Consider yourself a part of the family." He never will be. "Everyone, I would have died in the crash that claimed my wife, were it not for Dio's father. You will treat him as you would treat my own son." He just kicked Danny and he gets nothing? That's some Bullshit. The butlers and maids nod, "Very well, you Lordship." George turns back to Dio. "This is your home now Dio. Please avail yourself of all its comforts." Dio nods, "Thank you, sir, for taking in this poor unfortunate." Oh please, say that to me when I fill your body with Hamon. George walks behind me and puts his hand on my shoulders. "JoJo has lost his mother as well, and you're the same age. You'll be as thick as thieves soon." I doubt that. Me and Dio will be fight for years. I won't let him come out on top this time. "This way, Dio. I'll show you your chamber."

"Yes sir."

As Dio starts walking up the stairs, he looks over at the stone mask. "Dio, do you want me to carry you luggage for you? " I ask. I do this to avoid suspicion. He looks at me. "I will have a servant carry it up for me." He starts his walk up stairs again. I avoid his little speech against me. I will try to avoid everything that Dio did wrong to me. Mark my words Dio, you shall not win.

"Good job, JoJo. You got the answer correct." Some of this stuff I already know. So that helps not me whipped on the hand. "You too Dio, you both did a excellent job."

I'm always careful with eat food, so this wasn't a problem for me. I have proper manners at the table, so there is no comment.

Ok. I'm scared at this part. Everyone is cheering me on. I act confident, but I know what's to come. "Our first pugilist up is Jonathan Joestar!" The crowd cheers in hearing my name from the announcer. "He's been looking stronger lately, I'd say!" Aww, thanks for noticing. I've been working out since Dio got here. "As for his opponent today, it's a boxer we haven't seen before. He's a newcomer to our fair city. All we know is his name." I look forward as the crowd starts to move. Behind them is the blonde bastard himself. "Introducing our surprise opponent, Dio Brando!" He gets up and heads to the ring. "Same as ever. Land a hit to the other guy's face, and the match is over. Now fight." We both put our fists up. I got my teeth. My first physical fight against Dio. He might have me in this category. He dodges fast and hits with cheap tactics.

I move slowly towards Dio. Kinda reminds me of Stardust Crusaders. How Jotaro walks towards Dio. Sadly, that moment will never happen. I won't allow. Dio will not live for that long. My plan is to destroy the stone mask. I throw the first punch. Dio dodges to the side. I look back and go for a left hook. However, his movements are to quick. I go for a few jabs with no avail. I proceed to back off. "What's the matter, Dio, you don't want to hit me?" He smirks. Dio just stands still. He is persistent on this. I go back in to attack. He just keeps bobbing and weaving. "Look at him dodge all of those hits!" One of the crowd members says. "I've never seen the like." Another says. Damn it. I can't connect. I need to stay focus. Look for the moment he attacks. I need to hit him faster than he can hit me. He takes a step forward. Now.

Dio cocks his arm back to punch me in the gut. I swerve around it and go for an uppercut. The boxing glove connects with his jaw, causing him to fall back. "There it is! Dio loses the fight!" I did it. The crowd cheers for my victory. I put my hand in the air and smile. I honestly though I would lose. I don't know what I'd do if I got in this world without the knowledge of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I would most likely be in a worse place than Jonathan was originally. I look on the ground. Dio looks irritated as all hell. His payback might be twice as hard. But right now, I'm just happy.

I sit on the top of a tree and have a moment to myself. I miss my family and friends. I wonder if I'll see them again. It's a scary thought. If I do come back, I'll tell my friends. They'll probably think that it was a dream. But I know a dream when I see one, this is real. Every punch I felt, every lick from Danny, the taste of food and drinks, they are real. I notice three people walking by. I remember Jonathan asking to join them, but I'm a bit of an introvert. Plus, I don't know who these people are, so I'll just stay put and not talk. I notice a stream near by. It looks so peaceful. I get off of the tree and head to it. I lie next to the stream and continue my thinking. Danny gets walks next to me. I sit up and start to pet him.

I hear a noise. I look behind me and see a girl behind a tree. I can tell that it's Erina. She holds a basket with grapes in it. She puts it on a branch and heads off. I get up and walk to the tree. I grab the basket and look inside. Along with grapes, a handkerchief is folded nicely with "Jonathan Joestar" printed on to it. "Hey, thank you for the fruit! You know, I'll be here tomorrow if you want to come back!" I shout to her. I sit down by the tree with Danny. I flick a grape towards him and he eats it.

For weeks, me and Erina have been together most of the time. Playing at a carnival, going swimming, those types of things. I make the final touches to the carving. "What on Earth are you doing to that poor tree?" She asks me. She looks at the heart with our names on it. "JoJo! What possessed you to do that? Goodness." She turns around blushing. I can't help but to smile.

"Farewell Erina, 'til next time!" I have back at her with Danny by my side. I make sure I'm out of sight before circling around. I won't let Dio do this. I arrive to see Dio holding Erina's arm and pulling her close. "UNHAND HER AT ONCE!" I say in a commanding voice. He just smiles. Despite my efforts, I was too late. Dio pulls her in and forcefully kisses her. "HE… HE DID IT!" Dio's friends say loudly. "Give her the what for. The trouble I'd get into if I were as brave as Dio. He just does what he wants, devil may care." Erina falls to the ground gasping. I stand there in shock. "Tell me," Dio begins, "have you and JoJo kissed yet?" I clench my fist. "I'll take that as a no. You thought your first kiss would be JoJo, but it was I, Dio."

"YOU BASTARD." I charge in I go to punch him in the face. I moves out of the way and punches me in the gut. "That was for the boxing match." He proceeds to punch me in the face along with digging his thumb in my eye. "GAAAH!" I fall onto the ground next to Erina. "JOJO!" Erina cries out. I hold the side of my face. "Damn you. DAMN YOU! DIO!"

I get up and tell Erina to go home. I wipe my face and my eye from blood. I run off to the manor to confront Dio. I punch the door open. "DIOOOO!" I shout out. Dio sits in a chair reading a book. He closes it with force "Hush, boy. You won't speak my name in vain again if you know what's good for you." I go and charge for him with my fist up. "We end this now! I won't let you sully an innocent maiden's honor! Your fight is with me, damn it!" Dio looks at me with a smirk. "Upset about Erina, that she shared her favors with me? And now you intend to give me a proper thrashing for my impudence."

"This time, Dio, you have gone too far!" I throw my arm out, but Dio blocks my punch. "You may be right, but you're the one who will pay!" His elbow smashes into my face. He rubs his elbow into my bloody face. "Looking to repeat you performance by the stream? Be my guest." He lifts his arm up and turns around. I back up to the wall of the staircase and fall back. I can't beat him, I guess I won our boxing match by luck. But if I lose here now, I'll spend the rest of my life cowering in Dio's shadow. Most of all, I have to fight to protect Erina. I won't let him do as he pleases with her!

Dio throws off his jacket. I get back up and charge at him "HAAAAAA!" I shout out. "Come on!" Dio gets in a stance. I thrust my fist forward, Dio blocks and knees me in the face. "Agh!" I study my self and place my hands on Dio's head and shoulder. "How are you able to grab me after such a blow to the head?! Perhaps I was too gentle with you!" I cock my head back and smash it into. Dio's mouth."GAHH!" He grunts out. I continue to beat him down with a number of punches. I'm going to beat you until you cry like a baby Dio!" I hit him in the face with a powerful right hook. I pull my fist back and uppercut Dio as hard as I can. He falls back as blood splatters on the stone mask. It starts to shake. The spikes pop out, causing the mask to fall down.

"Y—you… How—how dare you? Bastard, how dare you strike me?" Dio says with a shake in his voice. I notice tears starting to fall. "I'll make you regret that, you filthy cur!" Dio pulls out a knife ready to use against me. "Stop it, both of you! That is quite enough!" We look up to see George on the top floor. "Father, I—"

"Son, I know that boys your age are prone to fisticuffs. However, JoJo, I saw you pumbling Dio mercilessly after the point at which he had, obviously, no chance of winning the fight. Such is the mark of a coward." Damn it. I got out of hand. "Too your chambers, both of you. I'll decide you punishment soon." I turn to look at Dio gritting his teeth against me. I just stare at him.

I clench my fists. I let the tears fall down my face. "We buried him while you were gone son, son. It was nothing you should have to witness. The constable said it was probably the work of a burglar, who caught sight of Danny and panicked." Dio.


	2. Chapter 2: Seven Years in the Making

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoy today's chapter. I read the review when I woke up and I thought they were interesting. Someone might be able to do it in my position, but I wouldn't kill Dio in his sleep. In real life, I'm not the fighting type. But if someone kisses my girl, punches me in gut and face, and kills my dog, I will beat the crap out of you. Also, I realized I made minor changes in the story. But I kinda like it that way. Of course there will be huge changes later on, but in the beginning is were I want it to be a bit tame. Will I save the Cross Spilt Thunder Attack man? These are the real questions. No, but expect changes that will effect the story later. Also, hint. Jonathan is not the end. Quick question, who is your favorite JoJo? Mine is Joseph. It has a lot of funny moments and is pretty clever. **

My hands grasp on to the flying ball. "INTERCEPTION! The ball is plucked out of the sort our hero, Jonathan Joestar!" I pull the ball close to by chest and land on the ground. I start to run forward. As I run towards the goal mark, I feel a man trying to tackle me from behind. Again, trying. Two opponents try do to the same, latching on to my arm and leg. Despite this, I move onwards. I keep heading towards the goal. "What power, what determination. He's Hercules reborn!" Another person jumps onto my back. This is were this goes over the weight limit. Imagine carrying four people. It's a struggle. I decide to pass the ball to my teammate.

"YES! THERE'S THE CATCH! The ball lands safe in the hands of Dio Brando! It's still anyone's game!" Two people try to tackle Dio, but he moves out of the way, causing them to bite the dust. Damn, I miss that kind of music. Anyway, Dio keeps charging for the goal and keeps on dodging the enemy team. Dio jumps up and lands on the ground ball first. "YES! THEY DID IT! ON THE LAST PLAY, THEY SNATCHED VICTORY FROM THE JAWS OF DEFEAT! Our team lifts Dio into the air, praising him of his play.

Our hands lock together. "Hell of a pass, JoJo."

"It's have been for naught if you hadn't run Irvin like you did." I reply

"Watching you drag those defenders, I couldn't just let you down."

The crowd cheers on with some of the team going to meet them. "JoJo, I think we should tell our father about this victory of ours at once." Dio heads off. It's been seven years now since George welcomed Dio into our home. Seven long years. I have been trying to treat him with respect, but deep down, I know what he truly is. He's a demon. After everything he has done, I know why Jonathan hates him with every fiber of his being. I miss Danny. I miss Erina. But this is how it goes. I've excepted my destiny. I can change the future, but not by much.

We arrive home via carriage. We enter the room of a sick George Joestar. In all honesty, it's a depressing sight. I wish I could just call out Dio for making him worse, but I need prove. "Father, how are you feeling today?" Dio asks. "Except for this cough, much better than yesterday. The doctors say, I should be in the hospital."

"Why? I fear you it would do you no good. Hospitals only care about profit. They'd measure you for a shroud if they saw you cured." You just say that because you don't want to be found out. "Then, here I shall remain. The comforts of home are curative, like it or not. My chest doesn't pain me so much and the swelling has gone down. I'm on the mend." Damn you, Dio. You are one greedy son of a bitch.

"I heard of your victory. A stunning bit of teamwork." I tilt my head, "Someone told you about it?" I ask. A smile appears on his face. "I got word straightaway from an old college chum."

"Whoever he is, he's fast. I'm glad he wasn't on our opponents' team, or we could have lost." We all chuckle at Dio's comment. I do it because I have to. "I'm proud of you lads. You both turned out so well. Providence is too kind. Dio, I'm so glad you've thrived. Pursue your ambitions, whatever they may be. I will lend you aid in any way I can, my son." Wrong choice of words, George. "You rescued me from calamity. Already my debt is more than I can ever repay. You've done me too much honor." No wonder everyone believes Dio. His charisma is through the roof. It's like rolling a max stat for charisma in Dungeons and Dragons.

I remember Jonathan testing what the mask does. I already know more than he does. He knows nothing about the Pillar Men. But I search our Library for one thing and one thing alone. A chest. I grab it and look inside to find an envelope. With it, has a signature that reads, "Dario Brando." I read it. The prove I have been waiting for for so long.

"Dio!" He arrives to the top of the stairs with George's medicine and water. "So, you have been bringing father the medicine." Dio puts his arms out. "Yes. What of it?" I raise the paper in the air. "This letter. Your father sent it to mine. Guess what it says."

"_Your Lordship, sickness has taken hold of me. It's the end of me, whatever it is. My chest hurts… my fingers are all swollen up and I can't breathe because of all this coughing."_

"Those are the same symptoms as Father's, blow by blow! No way is this mere coincidence. Dio!" He turns over and looks at me. "What are you trying to say, JoJo?" He says with a tone. "I'm having a doctor look at this powder." I grab the medicine, but, in retaliation, Dio grabs my wrist. "JoJo, if you think I would poison Father, then from this day forward, you and I… are friends no more!"

There it is. The same eyes I saw from the first day. The eyes that only I have seen. I stare at him in the eyes. I know everything you have done and will do. "Now then," Dio starts to say, "if you put that medicine back in the tray, I'll be willing to forget your lapse in judgment." Nope. I pull my arm out of his grasp.

"Dio, there is only one way, you're going to convince me. Swear to me that the continents of this are safe. Do it in Dario's name. Swear to me on Dario's honor as a gentleman. Do that and I'll never bring up this moment again." Checkmate, bitch. He hates his father with a passion. He will stutter here. Thank my knowledge of the series. All be it, up to Diamond is Unbreakable.

"Say it, what are you waiting for!"

"I swea—swear…"

Dio tenses up. "How can I swear on the honor of a man… who didn't have any! HE DESERVED TO DIE! HOW'S THAT FOR THE TRUTH, JOJO?!" He throws his fist into my cheek. I feel the blood fly from my mouth. I stay still. "You just gave me all the proof I needed, Dio." He gasps. "At hearing his name, you lashed out. I don't know what he could have done that could have moved you to such murderous rage, but murder him you surely did!" Dio moves his thumb towards my eye. I grab his wrist and pull his arm away from my face.

"You hurt Father. Never again, Dio!" I grab him by his collar and bring him above my head. I toss him into the railing, breaking it and causing him to fall into the living area. "Of course. You've been planning to murder him for years now. I knew it. I knew that you were playing with us. But now your villainy is over! Once I learned what this is, I'm taking it to the police straightaway."

"I'll be back from London in a few days, Father. Until then, accept medicine only from the hands of these doctors and no one else." I head via carriage. I need to be careful. Dio will have the stone mask and will be after me. I also need to be careful when I arrive to Ogre Street. I wonder if the street is like an onion, having layers.

"Young master, that stretch of the road there is Ogre Street, the most dangerous alleyway in all of London." The carriage man says. I nod, "Yes, I know, but this is the one place I will be able to find what I came for. You're more than welcome to leave." I head forward. I know my mission is to find out the contents of the powder, but I get to meet Speedwagon. Or should I say "Speeeed… waGOOOON." Thank you Japanese Stroheim.

I search around to no avail. I'm at another dead end. Just then, a cat appears from below a pile of snow. In it's mouth is a puppy. Oh how the turn have tables. That was kinda dark for me. I then here a whistle. Three men are running towards me. "You do the honors, Tattoo."

"Right!"

"Use that shiv of yours to slice him open. I want his guts for garters!"

I turn to face them with a smile. It's him. Speedwagon. The best character in the series. The guy named Tattoo jumps in the air and goes to stab me. As the blade goes down, I catch it with my hands. Why? Why did I do this? "Check out this idiot! He grabbed my blade! In all my days, I've never seen the like!" He laughs, "Stuck ain't ya? One quick yank of the knife and they'll be picking your fingers out of the snow for a fortnight." Oh god. I reminds of a game. Luckily I'm here and don't have to experience it. "Try it then, The moment you pull, my foot will kick out at your groin with all the force of a sledgehammer. I'm willing to see our transaction through. Are you, Sirrah? I'm fighting to protect my family from those who wish it harm. I doubt very much that your resolve is equal to mine." I punch him straight in the face, sending him back a few feet. "That's quite enough. Now, one of you tell me, where can I speak to an Asian apothecary?"

"Tough talk. If you're looking to lose body parts, do stick around. Observe." With a flick of a finger, the brim of Speedwagon's hat turns into blades. It flies into the air, hovering around the man. "I'll mince you finely with the tip of the hat." The hat then lands back on his head. "And now, we dance." Speedwagon comes charging at me. I get into a blocking stance. "Don't tell me this is your first proper dust-up? If you mean to block like that, it'll be your last one, too.

I kick the blade from Tattoo towards Speedwagon. He reacts by tossing his hat at it, knocking it out of the way. The hat comes at me like a homing missile. I block my chest and the hat blade goes into my arm. It's like an electrical blade, spinning against my arm. "AGH!" Speedwagon laughs. "It cut you straight to the bone, looks like. Granted, I didn't think you'd hoof the shiv at me like that, but my hat still hit its mark."

Despite the blade in my arm, I go forward to kick. My boot lands square in Speedwagon's jaw. I grab the hat and pull it out. How does Jonathan not even react to this? This hurts like hell! I look up and notice more people arriving. Torches, scythes, blades, weapons of the like. Not just in front of me, but all around.

I get ready to fight. I strike a pose. "That's enough, lads! I won't a single one of ya lay a finger on that gentleman there." Speedwagon commands the residents of Ogre Street. I look up in shock. Well, pretending to be shocked. "But why?"

"Tell me something." Speedwagon says. "You're strong as a bull, you are. It's plain to see. You could've stomped my head in with that foot of yours, but you went easy on me, didn't ya?"

"I came here for the sake of my father. You have a family, people who expect you to return from this dark business. It is not my place to cause them grief." I reply. Speedwagon gets up and takes a step forward. "I want to know the name of him who spared me." I tip my hat. "Jonathan Joestar."

"Well, pleased to make your acquaintance. If it's Asian concoctions you're looking for, mind you back. That druggist is one sly customer."

**Later:**

The door to the manor opens. The man walks through the living area. "What's the meaning of this? Why is it so bloody dark?" The match lights the candles. "JoJo."

"You're a poisoner, Dio Brando. I have all the proof I need and then some."

He gasps and grits his teeth.

"This moments been a long time coming, JoJo. Now, I'll finish what I started."

"I tracked down the antidote. Father took it moments ago. Dio, this pains me greatly. For years, you were my brother, and now, I have no recourse but to turn you in. I'm sorry, really." Dio grits his teeth and groans. "I'm sure you don't believe a word of it," I continue, "but I'm telling you the truth." Dio sits in a chair. "Even now, you show compassion." He looks down. "JoJo, I've been a devil, but grant me this one wish. Allow me to do the right thing for once in my life and turn myself in." I gulp. Screw destiny. I know what I must do. I mustn't let George die. I need to protect him. If there is one thing I'll change, it's that. He may not me my real dad, but he treats me like his son. He is a great parental figure.

"My wicked deeds gnaw at me. The poverty I knew as a child ate away my moral compass until greed was all that remained. I'm the lowest of the low. Your father took me in off the street, and I repaid his kindness with poison." Tears form in his eyes. "The only reason I came back was to surrender myself. If I wanted to flee, you never would've laid eyes on me again." I continue to stare at him. I see right through his bluff. "Please allow me to make amends." He puts his hand into his sleeve.

"Look alive, Master Joestar." I turn around to see Speedwagon holding a lit match in between his fingers. "He's trying to lure you in, like as not. Right about now, you're probably wondering who I am. Allow me to explain. The name is Robert E.O. Speedwagon. I had a hunch Jonathan's run of trouble might not be done, so I followed him back home. I like you, Jonathan, so I'm gonna offer up this little tidbit pro bono." He walks forward. "Living in the gutter, you learn to spot lowlifes pretty quick, if you want to see tomorrow. I've trained my nose to sort out the bad ones from good just from a sniff. This fella reeks of brimstone and blood, worse than anyone I've laid eyes on!" Speedwagon slaps the candle lamp away. "He is pure evil, right now to his very bones! Is he a victim of situation, you're wondering? Not on your life! He's been evil since he drew his first breath." He walks over to the curtains. "But don't you fret, 'cause I brought you a friend. Remember him?" Speedwagon grabs the man who sole the poison to Dio. I decide to talk this time. "This man confessed to selling you the poison you used on your father."

"I've heard enough." From another set of curtains is George and the police. "You break my heart. Why, Dio? From the day you arrived, I've loved you like you were my own son." The look on Dio's face brings a smile to me face. "Father, you're too weak to be down here." I tell George. He nods, "You're right. I'll return to my chamber." He turns around. "I don't want to see my boy in chains. Do what you must, JoJo." I nod. "I will."

Dio stands up. "Is this how it all ends?"

I walk towards Dio. "JoJo, I want you to be the one to put the cuffs on me. Please, brother."

"All right." I reply.

The chief hands me the handcuffs. "Be careful." Says Speedwagon. "He's a crafty one." I move forward. "JoJo, it was hubris that led me to this embarrassing end. This fall from grace has taught me well. However, one may scheme and dissemble, my downfall this night is part of the human condition. A condition I now forsake."

"Wait, forsake? What do you mean?"

"You see, I'm about to become so much more!." Dio pulls out the stone mask. This is it. The blade thrusts forward. I notice George moving towards me. I need to stop this quick. I put my hand forward to block the incoming attack. I feel the rush of pain and the gushing of blood from my palm. Everyone but Dio looks in horror. I feel the blade start to pull out. "What the? What the hell?!" Dio says. "The blade, its moving back on its own!"

I look at my arm to see purple vines covered with roses. I already know what this is.

The Passion.


	3. Chapter 3: Burning Passion

**Hey everyone! How did you guys enjoy the cliffhanger last chapter? Because of that, I have a question. What is your favorite stand? Mine is either Hermit Purple or Heaven's Door. Also, I decided to make a chapter every 3 days. This goes up on Friday, so next chapter will be Monday, then Wednesday, then Saturday, so on and so on. It takes a about three hours to make a chapter and I have school work to do. Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

This is Jonathan's stand, The Passion. It's like a better Hermit Purple. Except cameras will be a bit more rare to see compared to Joseph's stand. But I did it. I saved George. Hopefully I can keep it that way. At this point, I don't believe in destiny. I did what Jonathan couldn't do. Lets hope I can keep Dio away from my body. I'm not letting him get 'it's into Pucci.

"ANSWER ME JOJO! HOW DID THE BLADE MOVE OUT OF YOU HAND?!" Dio shouts at me. I keep my composure and stay still. "Father, I recommend that you leave the house at once."

"Oh no. They won't be leaving here anytime soon." Dio puts the stone mask on his face and wipes the blood for the knife onto it. The spikes pierce into his head. His laughter mumbled my the mask. The eyes glow a bright red, as if his blood made way to that part.

"SHOOT THAT MANIAC!" The police force opens fire upon Dio. Each shot pushing him back towards the window. He eventually falls back, shattering the glass and dropping to the outside world. "D- Dio…" George mutters. He falls to the ground. I get by his side. He's alive, but is unconscious. Being sick and seeing the man he let into his home got shot would probably do that to a man like him. I here people talking in the background, but there is a more important thing. Dio. He succeeded at becoming a vampire. Which means I'll need to be careful for the fight. Luckily, I can use The Passion at a long range. I'll have the advantage against him there.

"What the hell? Dio's corpse, it—it vanished." Speedwagon exclaims. The only thing that remains in his place is the stone mask. "Oi, copper! Away from the window!" Suddenly, a spout of blood comes from the chief's head, or where his head used to be. His body drops to the floor. "The inspector." The police are agape of this horror. "No, that's impossible? How's he alive?"

"He can't be. We all filled him with bullets. Keep your distance, lads. He's armed with something. I hand George's body to Speedwagon. "You all need to leave." I grab one pf the gin a and aim towards Dio. "Come no closer." Yet, he just keeps walking. "Everyone, go!" Speedwagon and the police head out of the mansion. I fire the gun at Dio's head. It goes through, leaving a hole on his forehead. He puts his fingers on the wound and licks the blood from his fingers. Every time he opens his mouth, I can see his frosty breath as if it were a cold winters day.

I walk towards an armor stand and grab the spear from it. "Dio. This shall end now." I'm scared. I dreaded this day for seven years. It's here. Courage. Dio is powerful, but you know how to end him. And end him you must! Dio jumps towards me." It's over. I'm not going to let you kill anyone here today, DIOOOO!" I toss the spear at him. Dio just puts out his arm and it penetrates through his palm. He yanks it out and throws it to the side. "You really think that'd work, JoJo? THAT'S USELESS! USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!" There it is. Apart of me is happy to hear that.

I use The Passion to pick up the spear again. However, Dio grabs it. "How? How are you able to do this black magic?" Dio questions. "Says the one who killed the inspector with his bare hands!" He pulls the spear out and throws it at me. I leap out of the way, yet the spearhead hits my shoulder. "AGH!" I return the favor and return the spear back to sender. Dio puts his hand out again, but The Passion grabs his arm and pulls to the side. "HOW?!" The spear flies through his face. I run to the curtain, knowing what my next move is. Funny, I saw this mansion as a home for a while.

After a minute, I hear footsteps getting closer to me. "You were a fool to attack me. I have rejected my humanity in favor of life everlasting. You're behind the curtain, like Polonius. And, like Polonius, it is there that you shall meet your end. Dio grabs hold of the drapes. He pulls revealing a rush of flames. Dio shouts out from the fire that is engulfing him. I stand, lantern in hand. "No one's immortal, not even you."

Dio rips free from the curtains shouting. I grab a sword from behind me. Dio throws a piece of the flaming curtain at me. I place the sword in the ground and stand on the handle. I push myself up onto the railing from the second floor. I fling myself up onto the upper floor feet first. I wave my hand. "I'm waiting for you, Dio." He shreds himself of his shirt and poses. "Know this," I tell Dio, "it ends here. I will not allow you to leave this mansion alive." An explosion goes off from the lantern. It sends a rush of flames even through the outside of the manor.

Dio places his foot on the wall. He starts to walk up the side. "It was smart to put this place up in flames. Yet, my accelerated healing works faster than the flames can burn. You climb the wall in vain, JoJo. In your haste to flee from me, all you have done is guaranteed to doom. You will be consumed tonight, by the inferno below or my me." I hurry up the stairs. Sadly, this fight may have to be picked up another day. But I swear, it will be the last fight between Dio and the Joestar line. The only thing that will happen in the future would be Battle Tendency. But I place my believe in Joseph. He did it once, he can do it again.

I mange to reach to the top of the roof. Any moment now. "HAAAAAAA!" I turn to see Dio about to kick me. I duck under his leg and grab it. I proceed to throw him over me. His back lands on the roof, yet, he did not break through. As I look a t Dio, I remember my life with him. From the moment he stepped foot here, I remember the one feeling. When he kicked Danny, I remember one feeling. When he assaulted Erina, I remember the one feeling. Hatred. I hate Dio with a burning passion. "You did me wrong time and again, so now I'll settle the score.

I leap forward and tackle Dio. We go through the roof and back inside the mansion. "HOW DARE YOU LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME, YOU INSECT?!" Dio shouts at me. I think about everything I've done in this world. I've done many things I don't think I would have done normally. I wonder if being Jonathan has influenced me in a way. I can't get off topic now. I need to focus on getting rid of Dio.

"We go to the flames together, Dio! I'll gladly die if it means an end to your evil!" Dio proceeds to knee me in the gut. "GUUHHH!" I shout out in pain. "Die for nothing, fool!" Dio plunges his hand through the wall. "All I lose by your sacrifice is the blood I would've taken. Blacken and burn among the bones of your damnable father, JoJo!" Sadly for him, I have a plan.

"THE PASSION!" The purple vines fling from my arm and latch into Dio's leg. "DIOOOOO! I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU!" I yell out. I pull him from the wall, causing him to fall back down. "There's no escape, Dio! You brought your doom upon yourself." I pull out something familiar to Dio. "This is the knife you used to try and kill me with. Let's see if I have some success!" I plunge the blade straight into his side. "GHAAAAAAAAAA!" Dio screeches. I grabs my arms and squeezes down with all his might. "So be it, JoJo. Consign us both on to the flames. But perish knowing I will survive this moment. For everything you have done, even this, inferno cannot destroy me!"

Through the flames, I see the silhouette of the Joestar guardian statue. It's a couple feet to the side. I know what I must do. I kick the wall, tossing us in the right position. Dio's stomach gets pierced by the angel guardian. "GWHUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He screeches. "HOW DOES A WORM LIKE YOU!— BLUHH!

"JOJOOOOOOO! IBHAD SUCH PLANS FOR THIS WORLD! Such plans…"

I feel my body get tossed out onto the stone pathway. "JoJo!" Speedwagon walks towards me. "It's over." I mutter. "You're alive. You lucky bastard. He did it. JOJO BESTED HIIIIIIM!"

I open my eyes. I feel pain shooting throughout my body. "You're through the worst of it. You should be fine." I look to see a woman that is the most beautiful. "So, you've been tending to my injuries? But how can—how can you be standing here? You're the image of—But no. I'm sorry. Your face reminds me of a girl I used to know." I decide to play along. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Erina Pendleton, would it?" I lean up, "It's you."

"It's been a long time, Jonathan Joestar. JoJo."

"Erina, you've really grown up."

"Me? But you've grown a fair sight more." I see tears starting to emerge from her eyes. "Yet, you're still the boy you once were." I smile. "Yeah."

Erina starts to fall. I bring my arm out to catch her. "I—I must have fainted for a moment." She gasps. "But your arm? It's broken. You shouldn't have caught me." Time to play cool. "You caught me long ago." Yeah, that's cool.

**In the morning:**

I stand in the rubble of the mansion. Only me, Speedwagon, and George really know what truly took place that night. The mask is gone. Dio has it again. That fiend. I'll make sure he atones for his sins.

"JoJo." Erina calls out. "Erina."

Me and Erina take a walk. I look behind me to see a man in fancy clothes. He starts to walk away. There is the man of the hour. "Is something wrong?" Erina asks. "No. All is well." Suddenly, the man is infront of us. He sits on the wall of stone with earing a sandwich. "Senior Joestar. And the lass at your side is seniorita Erina Pendleton." He moves his arms and takes off into the sky. "You survived against the mask. Not many men can claim that." He moves his pinky finger into my stomach. I feel the wind being knocked right out of me. "JOJO!" Erina shouts worryingly. I start to cough. Damn. That hurts. "That's right. Let the shock of that impact push all the air from your body." I fall to the ground. Well shit. I keep on gasping for air. "JOJO! Why? He was already hurt, you cad!"

"It's true. I knocked the air out of him, but he'll thank me for it." He says while salting his sandwich. "Eh. My arm!" I feel it moving in ways that I have never felt. "What is this? My broken bones? It feels like they're mending!"

"Baron Zeppeli, at your service. Courage alone will not be enough to beat the mask."

"My arm was shattered, but now…" I clench my fist. "The pain has subsided." I grab the nearest thing next to me. "Lifting this rock is nothing."

"That's incredible." Erina says with wide eyes. "Sir, why are you here?" I ask, "And what is happening to me?"

"Please try to limit yourself to one question at a time. You healed yourself, JoJo. How you breathed after I poked you was the key." He starts to put pepper on his sandwich. He sneezes and falls backwards off the stone wall. I go to check up on him. "But why did you go to the trouble in the first place? And how did you know who I—He's gone."

"What part of one question at a time eluded you?" I turn to see Zeppeli right behind me. "You'll get your answers you desire, amigo. Follow me. This day, I will show you things, the likes of which will change your destiny forever." I know what is to come. My Hamon training will begin soon.


	4. Chapter 4: The Black Knights

"It was with good reason that I struck you in the diaphragm." Zeppeli says. "The shock of the impact altered your breathing." I hate having to play stupid at a times like these. Its fun to do with Dio, but I wish I could just say 'Hey, I know about Hamon' and stuff like that without seeming suspicious. But, I got to. "But how did that heal my arm? I ask him. "With the energy I am about to demonstrate for you."

Zeppeli walls to a rock in the river with a frog on top. I just stare at what he's going to do. He breathes in and out. The water around his legs splash without any movement. "Look at him, Erina. His legs, those ripples. I've never seen water do that." Zeppeli readies his fist. "What you see is the force that eased your pain and healed you broken bones, senior Joestar." He begins to shout as he brings his fist down upon the frog. "Don't do it!" I tell him. Erina screams. I know what's about to happen.

His fist goes down onto the frog. However, instead of hurting the frog, the rock below it breaks apart with the frog not even flinching. It just falls below in the water and swims away. "That frog seems none the worse." Zeppeli turns to me. "That was Sendo you saw."

"Wait, "Sendo"?"

"It's ripple energy created my Hamon." As he says that, yellow electricity runs down his hand. "I sent my Hamon coursing harmlessly through groggy to split my real target, the rock, below." He poses with Hamon energy flowing around him. "JoJo, I know for a fact the stone mask was not destroyed. Dio Brando keeps it close to him even now." I pretend to be shocked, "No, it can't be. Baron, is Dio still alive?" I ask. He nods. "Indeed, and he holds the mask I have sought for decades now. That mask must be destroyed and its master must be reduced to ash. It is your destiny to fight for this righteous cause. You will learn to wield Sendo or you will die. The future of humanity is at stake!"

I grab a hold of the tree branch above me. "My destiny?" Erina steps to my side. "JoJo, what is he talking about? None of it makes any sense." I turn to her. I don't even know what to say. She has seen the horrors of Dio seven years ago. I don't want her to get involved. But, then again. She might have to see me die on that ship. I'll make sure she is protected by my hands. Dio shall not get a hold of my body.

**One week later:**

And so, I began to study Hamon under the tutelage of Zeppeli. The training was pretty intense, but I had to do it. I remember our talk from before.

"JoJo, my history with the stone mask has been a long one…"

He talked about how the stone mask affected his life and where it led to. But that wasn't the talk. I had something else in mind.

"Zeppeli, I need to talk with you." I tell him. He nods, "I'm all ears, JoJo." We sit down and I take a deep breathe. "I'm not from this world. I woke up in Jonathan's body one day and lived his life for the past seven years." He tilts his head. "So, you aren't really JoJo." I nod. Ok, now how do I explain anime to a man from the 1800's. Oh, I know. "See, I know what happens here. It's a book series in my world. It tells the story of the Joestar lineage starting with Jonathan. I know what happens next." Zeppeli twirls his mustache. "I see. This could prove useful." He lifts his head up. "So, who am I really talking to?" He asks. "My name is $!#&."

"Could you say that again? I couldn't hear you."

" $!#&."

"Um, I just hear gibberish."

Damn it. That's the one thing off limits in this world. Kinda similar to a fan fiction I was reading. I wish I could read it. Anyway, I tell Zeppeli about the future. My descendents' stories. "I only know up to my great grandson and great great great great grandson. They have powers unlike that of Hamon called a Stand. Hell I have one when Jonathan shouldn't have in this point in time." Zeppeli's eyes widen. "I have heard of these Stands before. I thought of it as a myth."

Zeppeli asks me questions every once and a while. The only thing he didn't want to hear is his story during his period of being alive. "When that day comes, make sure it happens. I have promised to die like how I'm supposed to."

And then, I told the others. Speedwagon was confused about the whole alternate universe thing. But after some time he understood how he stands in my world. And yes, I told him about his popularity. But the ones most surprised were Erina and George. After telling Erina I have been trying to be me instead of acting like anyone else she was more calm about it. But George was speechless. "I'm really sorry for lying to you for all these years. I just wanted to fit in." George just hold his own hand. After a minute he sighs. "You are a good person. I know you mean no harm. You saved many lives from Dio. You may not be my true son, but you are forever a part of the Joestar family." I smile. "Thank you, Mister Joestar. I shall let you rest." I close the door and head out. Luckily, he's almost cured from his illness. Only has a minor cough at this point

**Meanwhile:**

I get struck in the face by the Baron. We stood about 5 feet apart, yet he still managed to punch me. I fall through the water and hit the ground below. "Zoom Punch is a useful one. I merely dislocated my shoulder. Hamon dulls the pain and the surprise is well worth the effort. You must maintain the rhythm of your breath even when taking a hit." He taps me on the head with his umbrella. "If your mind or heart are tempestuous, the caliber of your Hamon will suffer." I nod, "Yes, sir."

"Oi! I found something!" Speedwagon comes running to us. "Speedwagon, what is it?"

The wheels of the carriage start to roll as we head off. "So, the village is called Windknight's Lot?" I ask for confirmation. "Right, they've had a string of disappearances lately with people vanishing after dark. And folks have caught glimpses of a fella who looks like Dio." Speedwagon says. William Zeppeli looks down. "We're out of time now. JoJo, your final test will be one of life or death, my pupil." I nod my head, "Yes, sir, I'm ready for battle." Speedwagon puts his fist up, "Give him hell."

"Look, gents, the entrance to Windknight's Lot." Speedwagon says.

"We'll attack Dio while there's still plenty of light left in the sky." I say

I wish I told Erina and George about this. They need not with this confrontation. It's funny how my vocabulary has changed over the years. No one would understand me throwing a spear at Dio and shouting 'YEET'.

The carriage draws to a halt while in the tunnel. "Oi, mate, hurry it up!" Speedwagon says irritated. He gets up and opens the door. "Be careful. There isn't any sunlight that can protect us here." He walks to the front of the carriage. "Well, what's wrong?" Suddenly, horror strikes on Speedwagon's face. He gasps and shouts in horror. Me and Zeppeli get out to check what happened. I know what's about to happen.

"Listen, both of you." Zeppeli says. "Step away from the horses." Blood spurts from the neck of the headless horse. It wiggles, and out comes the head of a man. The head turns to face us with a big grin. He shows his teeth, revealing the fangs of a vampire. This is the man. Jack the Ripper. Speedwagon gasps again. "What in the blue hell? That crazy blighter's inside a horse?" The man jumps out of the horse, revealing his full body. "Good God, this one's mad as a hatter! Dio's evil, but I ain't seen him jump out of any animals so far."

I stare in disbelief. How did I get here? I had a good life. Then I became Jonathan and it just went up and down like a rollercoaster. "Dio is gathering minions for his evil deeds. This is one of them." Zeppeli puts his finger through a bottle and pours it into a glass. "Stand aside, my young friends. I will do the fighting." Zeppeli tells us calmingly.

The grin hasn't faded off Jack the Ripper's face. This man is out for blood. "He is a zombie. They must feed on living flesh to survive. However, they are in constant thrall to their master not unlike marionettes."

Jack the Ripper starts to wave his blades around. "You lads are as white as a sheep. All the blood is drained from your faces. Maybe I should cut off those useless heads of yours and watch it spray outta your necks." He's stabs himself with his own blade through cheeks. "Now, you mewling corpses-to-be. Prepare for the carnage!"

"Tell me, what's his next move?" Zeppeli asks. "You must think as he does. JoJo, this strategy will serve you in good sted. Ask yourself, "What would be the most advantageous thing for my foe to do next?" Him, for example. If he blocks off the tunnel entrance, we can't retreat to the sunlight." Just as he says that, Jack the Ripper picks up the carriage and tosses it to the top of the entrance of the tunnel, causing the bricks to fall down, blocking the way out. "Just as I predicted, he's blocked our retreat!" He shouts over the collapsing tunnel. "Speedwagon, jump!"

"Try harder." Says the Baron. Jack flexes his arms, causing more knifes to pop out of his skin. Kinda like Wolverine or X-23. No, more like Spike or Marrow. Damn, I miss Marvel comics. Nevermind that. "Baron Zeppeli, you didn't say nothing about fighting a pincushion." Zeppeli merely takes a sip of wine. Jack the Ripper throws a barrage of knifes towards him. "HAMON CUTTER!" He spits out discs of wine from his mouth, cutting through the knifes. "I'm afraid your blades are rather dull compared to my Hamon Cutter." Everyone gasped in amazement.

"JoJo, this creature illustrates a principle. Imagine a minuscule flea, so small that it's barely visible." Jack readies his blade and charges forward. "Why do they bite humans who tower over them without a single thought to their own safety? Would you call their behavior courageous? Of course not. It's hunger compelling them. I will tell you what courage is, JoJo."

"Courage is to look your fear in the eye. And know that it has no dominion over you!"

Zeppeli puts the wine bottle up to block Jack the Ripper's attack. "Fear scatters your breathing. When you toss your fear into the dust, breathing is the sword ever at your hip. Breathe with courage and you will never want for Hamon. Bravery is our birthright, lads! And for all abilities they may bring into a battle. Courage is something a zombie relinquished when he took this form! They're no better than fleas!" Zeppeli jumps up, pulling his knee back. He throws it forward, his knee landing into the side of Jack the Ripper. "SENDO WAVE KICK!" Blood flies at from the Ripper's mouth. Zeppeli lands on the ground, still holding the bottle and glass of wine.

"A knee full of Hamon to the head seems to have cured this one's braggadocio." He sips his glass. "I don't believe it." Says Speedwagon, "He didn't even spill any wine."

"JoJo, you finish the creature off. Destroy the brain. It's the only way. Anything else and you risk it coming back." Zeppeli tells me. Jack the Ripper yells, with his newly deformed face. He jumps onto a lever above him, pulling it down. "Time for the slaughter, naughty little pigs." The walls gain holes about 5 feet long and wide. "I'll cut you to shreds one by one." He jumps through one of the holes. Speedwagon grunts, "Don't tell me we're following him into that passageway."

"It has to be destroyed." Zeppeli responds. "But we will be doing no such thing." He refills the glass of wine. "JoJo." He tosses the glass to me. I grab it. Amazing how it looks like it was floating to me. Hamon is crazy. "I expect you to finish off this abomination without spilling a single drop." I nod my head. "Alright, one last bit of advice before you go. There were no Vikings in the land of Norway, until the north wind blew in and created them. If even one drop of that wine goes to waste, I don't care how you utterly you defeat the zombie. I will abandon you here and now." I look down to the glass. What if I mess up? How will the story go? Could I win?

"Oi, listen to yourself. Have you gone insane?" Speedwagon says walking up to Zeppeli. "I know what I'm doing!" I breathe out. "I will do my best. Like the Vikings, I will be strengthened by hardship." Speedwagon turns and Zeppeli nods.

I walk forward with the wine and a torch in my hand. This place is a maze. ALao, this torch is giving away my current position. I turn and see the Ripper jumping at me with a device to kill me. I dodge and let go of the glass. The device still grazes my arm, cutting through a bit. I grab it as fast as I can. It sloshes back and forth, not going off the edge at all. Jack jumps through a hole, disappearing from my sight. "Phew." I toss the torch to the side. I can't see, but it's better than him knowing my where I am. At this point, I don't know where he is and he doesn't know where I am. I continue to walk forward.

I need to think like my foe, just like want Zeppeli said. I'm sure that he is close by. Next, I must master my fear, lest it sap my Hamon. Breathing is the sword at my hip. I breathe like how Zeppeli taught me to. Suddenly, the wine starts to ripple. I smile. "Just like we were training in the stream. It's conducting the Hamon. It passes through the glass, my arm, my body, and the ground itself! I can feel the vibrations in the wine. With Hamon, all is made clear to me now. My spirit trembles! My heart is ablaze! I've found you, zombie! These stones offer no protection! SENDO HAMON OVERDRIVE!" I let my Hamon pass through the wall, causing it to hit Jack the Ripper with my final attack. "GUHHAAAAA!" I passed Zeppeli's test. I used my Hamon to defeat my opponent and I didn't spill the glass of wine. I smile and take a deep breath.

**Later in the afternoon:**

"Farmers seeing to the harvest. Thus far, all is well. However, Dio lurks in the shadows waiting to strike. Also, Zeppeli, make sure you hit Speedwagon correctly." I turn and Zeppeli strikes Speedwagon in the diaphragm. "There we go." Zeppeli says adjusts his bowtie. "Thanks for the correction, JoJo. He has been begging me to share in your power. So now everything shall be well." Speedwagon holds his stomach. "Is this seriously how you got your powers, JoJo?" I smile. "In a way, yeah. It just takes some training to properly harness it. Your lucky though. Zeppeli's finger was suppose to slip and all he did was punch you hard. Now, we are the Hamon trio."

I hear a noise from the side. A kid appears flying towards us. He grabs our bag and falls lands into the pond. "Our culprit is a lad, it would seem." I say. "His crime was well planned. I salute the boy's ingenuity." William says.

"How come you two are heaping praise on that little imp? He's making off with every pound we have to our names! OI BRING IT BACK!" Speedwagon rants.

"Yes, he took our money, but think how he might be able to help." Zeppeli nods, "Agreed. He moves to the side of the pond. "A guide who knows the lay of the land would not be unwelcome." He proceeds to send ripples through the water. He takes a step on the pond. "Hop, hop, hop." Zeppeli goofingly hops through the pond. "What the—He's walking on it!" Speedwagon says shockingly. I jump in the air and land through the water. It's not as good as Zeppeli, but I'm doing ok. "You can do it to of you train hard enough." I tell Speedwagon. "JoJo, your shoes are getting wet. Try to bolster your Hamon for the sake of your wardrobe." Zeppeli tells me.

We finally make it to the rock wall the boy is climbing. I strike the wall with a Sendo Hamon Overdrive, causing the rocks to shake. "That was a nice diminuendo. Your overdrive passed through the rocks as smooth as silk." The Baron says congratulating me. "Do you think I hit The right spot, Baron?" I ask. "No, but a couple paces to the left should do it. Two pounds says I'm right." The Hamon reaches the boy, causing him to fall off the rock wall. "WHY'D IT SHOCK ME?!" He shouts while falling. The young boy lands into my arms. "Molto Bene."

"What happened?" The boy asks. "Who are you— Why are you holding me?"

"Lad, are you alright?" I ask. "The fall shouldn't have hurt you that badly. Did I use too much Hamon?"

"I'd guess we were meant to give a big chase when he took our bag. Look around." The sun sets down and the moon rises. I look around. "This is a graveyard!" Speedwagon says. As he says that, a hand grabs a hold of my foot from below the ground. "It's no accident that we now find ourselves held by these restless cadavers, my friends. Our young thief, he was hypnotized and made to lure us here." Damn, I forgot about that part. Look, its been seven years since I've watched JoJo, you expect me to remember everything from Phantom Blood?

"Look, JoJo! It's him!" I look up to the tallest pillar. "The sun is gone. You will not live to see it rise once more." The shadowy figure says. "Dio."

Zombies rise out of the ground. "Why are they crawling out?" The boy questions. I kick the zombie by my foot. "I—I've been trying to steel my spine leading up to this little tete-a-tete, but it's nlike the grim reaper's breathing down my neck. I'm all a-sweat. How am I supposed to find my courage when that monster's staring right at us, huh? The Joestar loved him, but he just took it and spat all over them. Listen, you—you're gonna pay for it!" As he says that, Hamon starts to flow through Speedwagon's body.

Zeppeli punches the zombie on his left. "This is Dio Brando. He and his minions have no power to attack us while we stand in the daylight, but here in a field of darkness and carrion, he thinks us easy prey, ripe for the taking at any moment. A creature of such guile must not have the mask. Somehow, we will purge the world of this evil." Dio motions to come at him with his finger. More zombies arrive in front of us. "Even moldering knights obey him!"

"What do they call you, lad?" I ask the boy. "P—Poco." He replies. "Well, Poco, hang on tight. It's time for us to go." I lift him to my shoulder for him to hold on to. "JoJo, this way!" Zeppeli tells me as he runs by. "Lead on." He jumps up and chops a zombie in the face causing him to fall back into more zombies like dominos. I focus on the Hamon in my arm. "ZOOM PUNCH!" I dislocate my arm to hit the zombie in front of me. "Wow!" Poco says in amazement.

Zeppeli faces Dio from below. "Dio Brando. JoJo and Speedwagon have told me much. To the mask that allows you to act out your evil heart, I say only this. This time, I break you."Dio hisses. "Hey, baby, it's easy to be cocky when you're up there out of harms way. Come and fight." He motions with his hand. "You dare address me thus, insect, I, the pinnacle of creation? To mere humans, I am like unto a god, so why would I cavort down in the filth with you?" Dio thrusts his open palm at us, causing a powerful blast of wind pushing onto us. "He almost knocked me off my feet with a blast of pure hate. Already, this Dio has the soul of a tyrant."

Dio lifts up his top revealing the damage from our previous fight. "All of the scars from my battle with JoJo have healed, all save this one. Come, Charlatan. Relinquish your blood, that I may erase this imperfection." Dio demands. "Tell me. To undo your injuries, how many innocent lives did you consume?" Zeppeli asks. Dio puts a finger near his mouth. "I don't know, how many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?"

Zeppeli grits his teeth. "DIOOOOOO!" I shout. The Baron puts his arm out in front of me. "What are you doing?" I ask. "I will take him." He says. He jumps up and hops his way to Dio. "Your doom is nigh, Dio." Zeppeli thrusts his fist at him, however, Dio puts his palm up. "Solar Hamon, pierce the night! Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" I stare at the two. This isn't the end. Changes have been made, like my Stand and Speedwagon's Hamon, yet, everything is still following the same path. Is that good or is that bad?

Dio clasps his hand on Zeppeli's fist. "Consider this an eclipse." Both their arms start to freeze over. "It's freezing me! GUAAAAA!" His arm is bleeding from the ice. "It's simple, really. For Hamon to work, blood must flow through this arm with which you hit me. I froze the very blood in your veins rendering you attack powerless." I can see Zeppeli's body shaking. Either from the ice or because of Dio. Maybe both. "I have mastery of my body in ways that you can't begin to dream. You see, I just vaporized the moisture in my left arm. The force of it pulled in all heat in the immediate area, freezing your arm in the process. And now…" Dio cocks his arm back and throws it at Zeppeli. In turn, the Baron puts his arm up to block it. "time for the coup De grace. This punch is going to shatter your arm and your skull like a windowpane!" I focus my Hamon in my legs and jump. I put my hand in between Dio's and Zeppeli's. "Think again. I'm ending your reign of terror here and now!"

"Your blood, I can feel the evil coursing through it."

"Stop it. You're going to set me all a-tremble." Dio says. "Masterful block, by the by. For the moment, your mentor lives. I didn't think you had it in you." That was close. One more second and this could have went differently. "JoJo!" Zeppeli calls. I nod knowing what he says without words. "That said, if you keep cutting in like this, I'm liable to lose my temper."

-"JOJO, NOW!"

-"BARON, NOW!"

"IT'S USELESS!"

Both me and Zeppeli conduct our Hamon through our hands. However, Dio covered his hand in ice again, this time, nullifying it. "As you can see, by freezing my arm, your puny attack hand no where to go. If you think Hamon will save you, you are sorely mistaken." I feel the blood in my hand freeze up. Zeppeli goes to kick Dio in the face, but Dio stabs him in the leg. "Baron Zeppeli!" We both get tossed away.

Poco falls from my back. Luckily, Speedwagon catches him. I land on my feet, but Zeppeli falls gently next to Speedwagon. I hold my wrist. "My hand's cold as ice. Every nerve is crying out in pain. The skin on my fingers is peeling. He removed the moisture."

"The Baron's arm is in a pretty bad way. Gangrene will take it if we don't get the blood flowin'." I clench my fist. "What do we do? Hamon's the only weapon in our arsenal. How do we stand against him?" I think about what I should do. Wait. "That's it. Stand!"

"So anemic, this parlor trick of yours. You should save your breath." The ground starts to shake. "You're going to need that air for all the screaming I have in store for you. Tarukus is, Blueford, arise and fight at my command! Let their cries of anguish resound so that all my know my glory!"

The ground below me starts to rise up. I'm at least 20 feet in the air. "Where'd he dig up these bruisers?" Speedwagon asks. "Poco, get to safety." I tell him. He nods and runs off.

"These are knights, casualties of Queen Elizabeth's fatal machinations in the mid-1500's against Mary, Queen of Scotland. Heed me well. I fins these humans vexing. I order you to destroy them. I care not how."

Suddenly, the ground below me shatters. I'm guessing the two are below me. They caused me to be higher up than I was before. "Tell me I'm dreamin'. That big one broke the boulder with a single finger." Speedwagon says in disbelief. Zeppeli gasps. "They are waiting for JoJo. He's their main target." I land behind the two. This will be a fun battle. "He's a warrior, but he can't handle the both of them. If only my blood would start moving a little bit." Zeppeli tells Speedwagon. I'm listening to them because something will happen with a small twist.

"Then what, Baron?" Speedwagon asks. "Then I could heal my arm a little with Hamon. How am I supposed to thaw this damnable thing in time?" Speedwagon turns to me. I nod. "If it's heat you need, Speedwagon's feeling right charitable this evening."

"What? So you have a plan, then?" Speedwagon lifts his shirt and put Zeppeli's arm against it. "In a pinch, I figured this'll do you!" As he says that, Hamon starts conducting through his body into Zeppeli's arm. "You selfless idiot." He tells Speedwagon. "Heard they treat frostbite in the arctic by cuttin' a seal and sticking the frozen hand or foot into the poor brighter."

Blueford jumps towards me. I focus my attention back and put my arm out. "Zoom Punch!" His hair starts to move. "Peasant. Give me your blood!" His hair wraps around my arm and squeezes. I can feel the hair in my hand, taking blood from me. "That's my blood, you bastard!" Maybe I can use his hair as a conduit for my Hamon? Worth a shot. "Sunlight Yellow Overdrive!" All that happens is Hamon flowing through my hand. Damn it. Man, I forgot a bit about what happened in the anime. Oh shit. I don't have enough Hamon. Oh god.

Behind Blueford, Tarukus pulls out his sword. It's more massive then my body. He's a hulking behemoth. "You should be honored to perish at the hands of these men, Tarukus and Blueford. Bow to my will, o warriors of yore. The story of these brave knights' betrayal seems to have struck a chord with me. From the earth, I called them to wreak their vengeance all these centuries later. Such is the power at my command. In life they were fearsome. In death, they are invincible!"

"We have sworn fealty to Lord Dio." Says the massive Tarukus.

"We have come to lay waste to this world. It is a place without redemption." Says the intimidating Blueford.

"That hate they felt when they died, it had 300 years to ferment." Speedwagon says from behind me. The two knights hiss. "Dio's turned the flower of knighthood into vengeful monsters. Keep your wits about you, JoJo!"

I breathe in and out. "Hamon within me, come to my aid!" Red flames of Hamon come into my hand. "SCARLET OVERDRIVE!" I punch my other arm with Blueford's hair in it. The hair falls apart and disintegrates. "Look at that power." Zeppeli says. "He looks so calm, but I know they ain't far from his thoughts, all that he's lost and what he's rediscovered. Godspeed, you brave bastard."

"Methinks this boy is a champion of his day. He shall make the perfect target upon which to practice the art of war." I get into a fighting stance.

"**GUUAHHHHHHH! THIS ONE'S FLESH BELONGS TO ME! YES I CAN SMELL HIS DELICIOUS CARTILAGE ALREADY!"**

"Another zombie?" This takes me my surprise. Suddenly, Blueford appears by his side. "He is our foe. Get the gone from here, you glutton." His finger moves to his face, piercing out his eyeball with his finger alone. The zombie flies away and he discards the eye. He moves with infernal speed! "Milord Dio, in this young man, I do sense a great reservoir of spirit. I humbly petition you for the right to face him in sole combat and strike him down." Dio nods. "As you will, then."

"Tarukus, this one here's mine." Tarukus lowers his sword. "That's Blueford, the black knight. He was known to be a flawless fighter, and he was utterly devoid of mercy." Zeppeli informs us. "Just watching him put one foot in front of the other, I can tell he's no one to tangle with." Speedwagon says. "Back in my school days, we learned about this man, he and Tarukus. And now he returns from the dead to kill me? Relax your muscles, JoJo. Breathe steadily, no matter what!

Blueford jumps into the air in a weird position. He's got both hands behind his back. This man doing the Luigi pose in Super Smash Bros. But which arm is the one to draw the sword. His hair moves towards me holding the blade. I dodge out of the way, but I fall off the ledge. "You've got a keen eye, my boy. My hair's Danse macabre has claimed many. Have at thee!" I see Blueford jump after me. "JOJOOOOO!" Speedwagon shouts. I fall straight into the pond. I get positioned and face my opponent. I—I need to breathe in order to use my Hamon. Just one breath. "Go, boy. Make your way for the surface id you can l. I suffer not for want of air, but my armor leaves me sorely encumbered under water. A duel between heroes. If you're lucky, you can beat me to the top." The water starts to fill my lungs. "Come. You'll drown if you tarry. Act, and quickly!"

Luckily, I remember what Jonathan did here. Instead of swimming up, I decide to swim down. "He's mad. He's going deeper down." I find a rock at the bottom producing bubbles. There it is. I lift the rock up, as I do, a pocket of air bursts towards me. I take my opportunity to take a breath from it. With just one breath, my blood is generating Hamon again. "That's impossible." Says Blueford. Prepare yourself servant of evil. The tables have turned. Down here, my Hamon will hit you all harder. Underwater Turquoise Blue Overdrive!

My fist barely connects to Blueford's head, sending him out of the water. I swim back above the water as well. "It's not over yet!" Damn. If only I hit him with full force. Then again, out of all the fights, I would want to change this one the least. "Now I know that anything less than a solid punch won't be enough to send the Hamon into him."

"My good Lord Dio, I thank thee for this life anew that I may duel with this stouthearted lad. My heart would swell to bursting if it still beat. In blood and dead, he is the stuff of heroes. Now we will fight in our native element. It is by mastery of our arts and strength of our spirits that we will wage this duel. Bare your soul. Hold nothing back, lest you not survive beyond this moment!"

Blueford leaps into the air above me. This guy really prideful. It was a joke when I said that this fight would be fun, but now, it might be. "When I beat you, I'll take your head as my trophy!" I jump up and fill my fist with Hamon. "It's easy to let your hair do the work. Come, withstand my Hamon face to face like a man!" His hair come towards me. "OVERDRIVE BARRAGE!" I punch with a flurry of fists, however, I get entangled by Blueford's hair. The hair cuts into my arms, draining the blood. He proceeds to fling me into the air and swing me into a tree. The hair then wraps around the tree, leaving me stuck. His hair, it's tearing through my clothes, through my skin. The more I struggle, the tighter it winds. And it's ssucking my blood away.

Blueford jumps with his sword in hand. "Bid you petty life adieu. Behold, the coup de grace! I'll take your head and bathe in a fountain of life-giving blood!"

"TAKE THIS!" I shout. I break through the hair with my legs and put my foot out to block the incoming blade. "Water's not all that conducts Hamon. Metal Silver Overdrive!" Blueford's arm melts off onto the ground. I finally rip through the hair holding me back. "How my heart resonates. I'm pulsing with heat and life. My very blood is a symphony within me! PASSION PURPLE OVERDRIVE!" My fists fly at him in a barrage. My last hit sends him into the air behind me. I've only focused on Hamon till now that I forgot about my Stand. At least I created a cool new attack unique to me.

Blueford places the tip of his sword on the ground. "I am the Black Knight Blueford. Strike me as thou wit. This pain is nothing!" Oh yeah. He feels pain. He leaps out to strike me down. I stand there, doing nothing. I know what's about to happen. This much won't change. He swings his sword at me, but stops when it cuts a bit into my cheek. "A moment ago… you said, "This pain is nothing." That means pain is something you can feel again. He smiles. Blueford's falls off of his legs. "I can sense the good in you. That's why I didn't try to dodge. You could have killed me just now, but you stayed your hand." Blueford smiles. "You stood there like a statue, ready to take the fatal blow. Oblivion beckoned, but you put your trust in me. Your faith in human goodness is rare." He starts to cough. " Once I'd have railed against the pain I feel. Now, going to my rightful end, I cherish all that proves me human. It gives me joy. The embers dull within me, but I am tranquil. There is no bitterness left. What irony to live yet again. Dying with thanks on my lips for the very man who slaughters me anew. In shall return to my one true master. I would known the name of the warrior who bested me. Would you kindly do me the honor?"

"It's Jonathan Joestar."

"Sir Jonathan, I leave you this sword, given to me by my precious queen and the word engraved on upon it. 'Luck'." Blueford cuts his finger the blade. "But first. Let me affix my own benediction. 'Pluck'."

"Sir Blueford." His body crumbles before me. "Go to your rest. Let no one doubt you have earned it, Blueford." I wish there was another way. But this is how it goes. That demon. How dare he bring a hero as my opponent. He died once before, isn't that enough?

"JOJO, HE'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Speedwagon shouts

I turn around, "Tarukus!" He walks forward to step on Blueford's armor. "Don't you dare!" The Passion comes out and wraps around his body. "He died with honor, where is yours?!" He gasps. "Would You have done that in your first life?!"

"You're right." Wait, what? "Dio has brought us back under his control. But some how, you brought us back to the day of light. I thank you." I stare at him bewilderment. "Please, if you would be so kind, I would like to return to my friend and queen." I place my hand on Tarukus's chest. "Let you all rest in piece." I full Tarukus's chest with Hamon. He closes his eyes and smiles. Just like Blueford, he falls apart in dust.

Speedwagon and Zeppeli appear by my side. "What happened." Speedwagon asks. "I—I don't know." I tell him. "Unless… it's The Passion." They both looked confused. I explain. "The Passion has been seen to take spirit photos, or to predict the future. But a theory is that my Stand can also manipulate peoples minds. I only set Blueford's and Tarukus's mind back to when they were once living." I get an idea in my head. "I could change Dio's fate."

**Sorry for this being so late. I decided to upload every Saturday or Sunday. You get longer chapters to make up for it. This took me about 8 hours to do because I didn't have that much to start with. So over the week, I'll be writing for about 2-3 hours. I got school to go through and am a little busy. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to watch William Zeppeli die in Jonathan's arms.**


	5. Chapter 5: JoJo vs Dio

"No, he must be destroyed." Zeppeli tells me. "But we can make him change. Sure he might be a vampire still, but he can be a good person." I say. But Zeppeli shakes his head. "Everything relating to the stone mask has to be gone from this world. Plus, think about all the wrong Dio had done. Think about how many people he has killed. Are you going to let a monster return to your family?" I sigh. "People aren't summed up by their past mistakes. If he can look at what he did being wrong, then he has redeemed himself. Plus, if he was an ally, he would be a strong and great hero."

"DON'T CALL THAT MONSTER A HERO! HE DESERVES TO DIE!"

"No one deserves to die. It is clear that we have different ideologies." I say. Zeppeli sighs. "Are you saying that we should split apart?" I put my hand over my mouth. I need to think about this. It would be better if we all were together and fight Dio. But what about Tonpetty? Would he still see the same ideals as Zeppeli? And what about the other two? I know of me and Speedwagon go at this alone, we will die. I'm not as strong as Jonathan after his fight with Tarukus. He got stronger from Zeppeli's Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive. Damn, I really screwed things up, did I? What is the best possibility in this situation?

"Let me guess, my death was suppose to happen, but it didn't." I nod. "How about this. I'll train Speedwagon for a bit while you think what we should do." And so, Speedwagon undergoes his Hamon training. He's picking it up pretty fast. It makes me smile. Anyways, it's probably best if we stick together. Despite my idea, we will have to finish off Dio. Or…

"Zeppeli. Let me at least try to convert Dio to the side of good. If it doesn't work, we'll make sure his presence will be wiped off the face of the Earth." He looks down at his feet. Dead silence. It feels like a never ending moment. He finally speaks. "If it doesn't work, I want you to fill him with as much Hamon as you can." As he says that, sparks fly off of his hand. I nod. "Good, now help me train Senior Speedwagon."

"I ain't old!" Speedwagon says shaking his fist.

We laugh.

**An hour later:**

"I did it!" Speedwagon pumps his arm in excitement. I get up off the ground, rubbing my check from his attack. "Good work on that Zoom Punch. Hope it didn't hurt that much." He rotates his arm, "It ain't much. Especially for the nice price you get from this. Seriously, this Hamon stuff is a chip off the ol' block!"

"We should get walking. JoJo, be a lad and wake up Poco, will you?" The Baron asks of me. I get up and shake his arm. "Hey, we're going to go inside Windknight's Lot." Poco nod's and gets up for the journey. I change into my fighting clothes. You got to look presentable in a battle. I think Zeppeli's starting to rub off his words on me.

We being to walk the trail. I'm pretty sure we are all thinking of one thing. Dio. Even with my strategy, I will have to fight him in one way or another. "Oi, Jonathan, Dio was scanning about, saying he'd wipe out the town by tomorrow night. Zombies will multiply, like rats breeding in a refuse heap. No tellin what's been going on down there. Is Windknight's Lot alive or undead?" Speedwagon says.

"My sister, is she all right?" Poco asks. "Let's see." I respond.

As we start walking again, the clouds start to cover the moon. See spot a man walking the trail opposite of us. "Mr. Adams!" Poco starts to run up to him. "Poco, what are you doing at this hour of the night wandering the moors?" The man asks. "Please, tell me, is everything all right? And—And my sister, is she safe?"

"You dare to ask?" The man questions. "You mean to say, you really don't know?"

"SHE'S BLOODY FURIOUS! When you get home, she's gonna lock you in the barn and tan your hide!" We all stare with open mouths. "I guess that means she's safe." I tell the group. "Then we shall keep on going." William says.

We go around the man to walk to the town. "Well, thank you, Mr. Adams." Poco says to the man. As we walk forward, I hear something wrong. I turn around and grab onto the tongue going towards Poco. He and Speedwagon scream in fear. "He's been turned. Keep your wits about you." The zombie jumps into the air and heads straight toward me. "You can't escape me with your human speed!" I bring my foot up and smash it into his tongue, bringing to the ground. I proceed to fill him with Hamon to destroy him.

"This is no good. We're too late again." I say. "That is correct." I turn around to see another person."The village is lost. The zombies are everywhere. "Not another one." Speedwagon says. I get in a fighting stance. "I'm known as Dire." He jumps into the air and puts his foot out. For some reason, he moves really slow.

I put my hands together and block his attack. However, he spreads my hands open with his legs. He leans forward with his hands coming towards me. "Try this! The Thunder Cross Split Attack!" Before he hits me, I throw my head into his face to cancel his attack. It's him. Dire is his name. I need to remember this.

He falls on his back. "Are you mad, man? A normal man would pull back, but instead you went on the offensive and attacked me with a head butt." I get back up and get back into my stance. "He is no ordinary man, Dire." Zeppeli says. "JoJo, this is Dire. He is a human and an ally to our cause." Dire nods, "I apologize. You must forgive me. I just wanted to see how well Zeppeli had trained you." Another man walks behind him. "Hello, my name is Straizo. Zeppeli sent a letter a while ago requesting our aid. He informed us about everything about the stone mask.

And another person walks towards us. This time, I know his name. Dire puts his arm out to show us the man. "Our training master, Tonpetty." He breathes out smoke from his pipe. "Greetings to you all."

"So you're Baron Zeppeli's teacher, Master Tonpetty." I put my hand out to shake his hand. "In the region I call home, our custom is not to shake hands. In this way, we greet each other. He puts his hands together and closes his eyes. "It is great to see you, Zeppeli." William nods. "The same goes for you, master."

After we arrived in Windknight's Lot. We get Poco to his house. I hear his dad shouting loud. "POCO WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? HOW DARE YOU LEAVE THE HOUSE LIKE THIS?" I then hear a smacking sound. "But please, Papa. Papa, I'm sorry, I left the house. But wh—Where's my sister?" Poco asks. "Well, where do you think? She's out looking for you." Poco gasps. "What? No, Papa, don't say that. Te'll me she didn't go out!"

"Poco, what's bothering you? You're not behaving right."

"My sister! MY SISTEEEERRRRRRR!"

We arrive on top of the building and look through the window. We see a girl getting attacked by a giant zombie. I throw an anvil straight to the back of his head. "Oi! Who hit me! Who's there?"

"Doesn't matter, does it? You're a zombie. Your kind doesn't deserve any introductions." I tell the giant. "SISTER!" Poco shouts.

"POCO!"

I leap down and ready my attack at the zombie. Suddenly, snakes come out of the mask's eye holes, wrapping, slicing my cheek. I land behind him and he lands behind me. "Bit you! Bit your pretty little face! Bit you! Bit you!" The mask rips apart revealing his ugly mug. He runs at me. "How wearisome. I have no time to deal with any more of Dio's foolish games."

Many snakes come at me. I grab them all and force the poison out of my face. I grab the zombie's face and knee him. "I'll use a bit of the great Hamon I possess to turn these serpents back on their master. I fill only one snake with Hamon and it bites the zombie's neck. The Hamon passes from the snake to him, causing him to disintegrate.

"Sister!" Poco heads to his sister and they embrace.

We walk up the stairs and see a door in front of us. I push it open, revealing the man I've been looking for. "Guess who survived his time in hell, Dio."

"You are alive, JoJo. Interesting." He turns around to face me. "I suppose logically that would then indicate you have killed my two knights." Many zombies appear from overhead. "Lord Dio, we await your order to reduce him to a pile of bloody flesh."

"Lord, let my fangs make an impression on him."

"No." Dio responds. "This one is for me. He falls by my hands alone." He points at me. "Don't misunderstand me, JoJo. Honestly, this something in which I take no pleasure. We were raised in the same house and the prospect of turning you into an undead thing is not a happy one for me. That's why I wanted you to be quickly dispatched by my knights. But it would seem, in the end, I underestimated you. Seeing you here alive brings me to the realization that as an emperor I was being far too soft. But now, now I'll put you to death without a moment's thought or compunction."

I clench my fist. "I couldn't say the same. I don't know how it will happen, but I will turn you to the side of light."

"You honestly think there is any 'good' in me? How optimistic are you?" He laughs. "Come, JoJo!"

I step forward, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn my head to see Dire. "What are you doing?" I ask. "JoJo, please step aside. I have a prior claim. It is my right to avenge everyone he has killed. I shall send you to the bowels of hell itself!"

"No, wait, Dire. Listen to me. Dio has abilities for which you are not prepared." Oh no. He rises into the air and slowly falls to Dio with his feet out. "You truly think you can defeat me in this manner like you were sleep walking?" He splits Dio's arms away to the side. "Fell for it, didn't you, fool? Thunder Cross Split Attack!"

"Uncanny. In crossing his arms, he can mount an attack while still keeping his guard up for protection. An incredible strategy." Speedwagon says.

"No fighter has ever been able to escape this move." Straizo says.

As Dire brings his arms upon Dio, he freezes his legs. We all gasp. "USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS!" Next thing I know, Dire's whole body freezes over. "I can't—I can't move." Shit. I—I don't think I could save him. I failed.

"Dio must have somehow chiller all the moisture in his body at once, turning him into ice in an instant! Dire can't control his Hamon. He can't send it into Dio unless his blood is flowing. Strewth, that Dio's a fearsome creature right enough. He froze Dire's whole body at once." Speedwagon explains.

"How did you do this?" Dire asks. "We are feeble, aren't we? You imbecile, you dare think you could lay a finger on me?" Dio laughs. "You're the one who's going to give up your life like some mongrel. Let's endeavor to give them a good show, shall we?" Dio starts to squeeze Dire's leg. "DIO, STOP IT NOW!" I run forward. Suddenly, Dire's entire body shatters. His head lands on the floor.

"It's time, JoJo! You're the next I shall dispatch to oblivion."

A flows hits Dio in the face. "Those Hamon-filled Ross's do sting a bit." Another flies towards me. I catch it and it flows into my body. His head freezes over along with the roses. "DIRE!" Me and Straizo shout.

"Insect, how dare—How dare you wound me, wound my face!"

I feel the Hamon Dire gave me flow into my body. It's not much, but it shall be enough. "I change my mind." I say. "I shall vanquish Dio once and for all!" I put my arm out. "Speedwagon, my sword."

"Catch!"

The hilt of the blade flies into my hands. "Dio, I know exactly how to deal with you." I unsheathe my sword. "Dire gave up his life, which showed me just how vulnerable you are. It will be very easy for me now. You won't be able to stop it." Dio jumps back. "All I need to do is fill Blueford's sword of Luck and Pluck with Hamon and slice you with it!"

Dio lands on the railing on the balcony. "You dare to touch me filthy human? You dare to touch me with your Hamon, more disgusting than frog urine? Your string of luck's run out." He hisses. "Now you shall be fodder for my zombies. They will gnaw the faces right off your skulls."

"Now we see. He shows his true colors as someone fit only to rule over a ring heap." Speedwagon says. "His cool toff's sophistication, nothing but a cheap mask. Now that he's had himself a nice humiliating taste of Hamon, he reveals his true filthy self."

The Hamon warriors fight against the zombies. I walk forward to Dio. Dio claps his hands together and I stomp forward on the ground.

Dio leaps at me with a battle cry. "I will squeeze the life out of you with my own bare hands."

"I will cleanse the world of your evil influence."

I throw some roses at Dio. "He snatched up some roses when I wasn't looking." He freezes all the roses in his range. "Come now!" I charge my blade and run forward. "TAKE THIS, DIO!"

"NO, DAMN IT ALL! HE KNOWS EXACTLY WHAT HE'S DOING!" I put my blade through his arm and sever it from his body! He cries out in pain. I bring my sword over head and strike it into Dio's head. I keep bringing it down until I cut him half. "HE FINALLY DEFEATED DIO!" Speedwagon cheers.

"Defeated? You fools."

"Oh no!"

"Crap, I can't move. I'm frozen."

Dio puts his fingers into my neck. "You're so feeble, JoJo. Now weakling, you shall join my other children of the night. I got your rubbery little carotid between my fingers. So warm and springy. A strangely pleasant feeling." I try to kick Dio, but he blocks it with his own, freezing my leg in the process. He steps on my other foot, freezing that one as well. "My legs…"

"USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! Enjoying this anguish, JoJo? One tiny little move and this delicate blood vessel snaps in two like a wet ribbon. With your carotid open, all your blood will be mine. Then I shall fill the vacancy with my own vampire essence and you will be my thrall. Zombies, to me! Keep those peasants back. I'm rather busy."

"Now, JoJo, in your last moment of free will realize that the victory is mine."

"No, Dio, you've not won yet. You've made a fatal mistake."

"How so?"

"You see Dio, if you freeze me completely, you'll not be able to continue feeding on my life energy. This means, however, that my Hamon is unaffected. You can't block it as long as I remain partially unfrozen. Your tactics, to say the least, are somewhat flawed." Dio finally realizes where the blade is. "How long has the sword been in those flames? The metal blade is conducting heat from the fire faster than I can freeze it. Hamon is flowing through the blade." His swipes at the sword, cutting it in half.

"SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIVE!" My fist lands in Dio's face, however, my arm freezes upon impact. "My arm is frozen solid again!"

"This isn't over, JoJo." His veins move to his arm, reattching it to his body. "I have to admit I must admire your tenaciousness." He realigns his face together. "Really, I do. And your ingenious use of the flames, truly marvelous example of quick thinking. But really, JoJo, an emperor's reach should exceed his grasp. Just a touch on the arm is all it takes. I can turn your whole body to ice in two seconds.

I squeeze the vampire essence out of my neck. I put my fists up. "Really? The "let's do battle" stance? You're not serious. No matter how you prepare, human ability is extremely limited and finite. Your Hamon training avails you nothing. IT'S USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS, USELESS! A mere monkey can not defeat a lion. In comparison of to my power, you are but a mere monkey, JOJO!" Dio leaps into the air at me.

"You're wrong! With true conviction, the human race can overcome anything! Let me demonstrate to just what Heights a human being can rise."

"Don't waste your time. A zombie is all you'll ever be!"

I bring my fist out and spin. I bring my fist through the fire. "I thought I could save you, but you are unforgivable. I guess I was too optimistic."

My fist flies at Dio, but he blocks the attack. He tries to freeze it, but the fire won't let me become ice.

"PURPLE BURING PASSION OVERDRIVE!"

Dio gets sent back. " I'm disintegrating. It can't be! The pain, the burning. I can't—My reign was to have lasted forever, for centuries uncounted by man."

"You had to be destroyed, Dio."

"I WILL NOT DIE!" A laser beam flies toward me. It pierces through my hands and cuts into a zombie and the building.

"Dio has fallen from the parapet." Speedwagon says.

I can hear Dio's scream from all the way up here. "Dio." I fall to my knees.

"Jonathan!" I look down to see Poco calling my name. I wave at the group with Erina by my side. "Good luck Senior JoJo. Good luck Seniorita Erina." Zeppeli says to us. "Farethee well, JoJo!" George calls. I wave my hand goodbye. It my me for now, or it may be for the last time.

"Erina, is something wrong, love?" She runs to me and hugs. "Dear, what are you crying about?"

"These tears that I'm crying are from joy, joy that I am here with you." This is the life I want to live. I want to stay with Erina until death. But that may be closer than I think.

"Erina, come. Supper is waiting." I take her hand and walk. "Jonathan!"

SHIT!

I hold my head in pain. "I wanted to tell you to be careful so you wouldn't bash your head." We start to laugh.

I raise my glass. "No, I haven't the experience drinking that a man does."

"Just a bit, barely enough to get the taste. It really isn't strong at all. I think it's good." Funny how when I first had wine, I didn't like it at all. Now here I am with my wife saying that it tastes good. How the years have gone by. She takes a sip. I look to the side and see the man who gave Dio the poison. I drop my glass and it falls to the ground, smashing it. "Jonathan?" So he did survive.

"Erina, go back to our cabin now. And don't forget to lock the door." I run to find the man. I chase him through to the lower part of the ship. "Halt! You can't escape!" The man places a jar on his arm. In it, is the head of Dio Brando. "Where is… my body?" I clench my fist. "Dio!"

"JoJo. Do you see the condition of which I find myself? Your work. There is a reason I display myself to you like this. Why would I show my weakness to my deadliest foe? Because, though I once despised you, now I only the greatest respect for your spirit. Your valor in battle, your power. I see it now, how incredibly powerful you are." He says.

"Dio."

"JoJo. If not for you, I would never would have obtained the power of the stone mask. However, your damnable meddling cost me world domination. If there really is a God, one who plucks strings of our fate, I am certain that our fates were bound together for a reason. Our two distances were only ever intended to be but one. And so, I will take the body of the only man on Earth I respect. Then I will live in eternal glory. For that is the destiny which is waiting for me. There will be no pain. That is the final gift I bequeath to you."

"Those eyes!"

"Live on as my body, JoJo!" The beams fly at me.

"JONATHAN!" Erina cries.

This is my destiny. Even if it's not a happy one, I will live it out.

The beams pierce through my hands and through my neck.

"Jonathan!"

"Eri… na."

"A pity you wouldn't hear me. If only you had remained still as I told you, your death in fact would have been painless. Torn from your little fairy tale into hell, thrust into reality you didn't know existed, what will you do now?"

Dio looks to Erina. "Did JoJo ever tell you of me, the evil that dwells there in the darkness? I may not look like much right now, but surely you remember me, Erina Pendleton. Wait. It's Erina Joestar now, isn't it?" He asks. "Dio!" As she says his name, arms of Zombies break through the wall behind her. People run and scream. "THE SHIP'S FULL OF MONSTERS! RUN!" Chaos runs out through the ship. A woman falls onto the stairs holding a baby.

The Asian apothecary laughs. "As you ordered, Lord, I drained The life of only one passenger. And now most of the ship has joined our little family. And now we will proceed to America. Isn't that right, Lord Dio?"

I can barely speak. I can't breathe well. I have to move. Erina. I have to save her. I bring my arm up. It gets smashed against the wooden post by the apothecary's boot. I can't gather Hamon. "Well, how the mighty have fallen. This sniveling whelp can't even draw a proper breath now. He'll be causing no more mischief with his Hamon. This is what he gets for crossing you, Lord Dio. Now we are going to play. Or, maybe, I'll just sit quietly and watch while he suffocates slowly."

"Silence, Wang Chen." Dio demands. "There shall be no insult to JoJo. He is the one man capable of bringing me to the apex of my fate. You will show him all the respect which is due to him, by severing his head in a painless manner." The man nods. "Of course, Lord Dio."

"The body of my dearest foe has become my future!" Wang Chen charges at me. "JONATHAN!" By luck or determination, I stand up. "He's up to something. Be careful. He might have one last trick up his muscle-bound sleeve."

"Well, Jonathan Joestar, I'll scoop out what little brains you have with my bare fingers." I must save Erina. I know what I must do. "Careful. Wang Chen, look out." I use the Passion on Wang Chen and fill it with Hamon. It only grazes him, but it should be enough. I fall back down. "What is he playing at? JoJo has interfered with Wang Chen's body, disrupting its functions, without out bringing it to complete destruction. He's made it seize tightly onto a piece of machinery. And the device it clings to so immovably, is the paddle's screw shaft. The strength of a zombie is sufficient to arrest the paddle. If the shaft is stopped, steam pressure in the piston will build up inexorably. Under such conditions, there is but one end. The ship will explode!"

Erina hold me in her arms. "Jonathan, what's happening? Why is this happening to us?" She asks tearfully. "You must leave, Erina. Soon the ship will be destroyed." She looks at me with her crystal blue eyes that I fell for those seven years ago. "I don't know how the things that are occurring today are possible. It's all too impossible to bear. I don't know whether I should cry or scream. Perhaps I should just faint dead away and block it out. But, there is one thing I know. Erina Joestar… Will remain with her husband. She leans in and kisses me. How I will miss doing that.

I wipe away Erina's tears and point behind her. "It's all right if you cry, but you have to… Stay alive and go on." She holds cups the side of her face. "Just like a storybook. You want me to come to the aid of a helpless child and escape to safety? That's unfair, just sheer cruelty. The only thing I want is to end my life here with you."

"That woman died, trying to save her child until the last. My own mother did the same thing for me. Save yourself. Take the baby. Hurry." She gets up and turns around. "So, your plan is to destroy this vessel is it? JoJo, you never give up or give in, no matter the odds. But know this, determination is not just in you. I will live. There is no one who can defy me! I will take your body as my own! Zombies, hither!" Dio calls out. "Devour Wang Chen's body, and restart the piston once you have." You are too late Dio. The end has begun.

An explosion goes off. I move to Erina to protect her from debris. "Jonathan…" Dio starts talking, but I ignore him and my last moments with Erina. I start bring strangled by Dio's veins. "Erina, take a good look! Since JoJo can no longer use his Hamon, I'll remove his head and take his body as my own. Then I shall walk over and lie down in my velvet boudoir. That humble shelter is marvelously constructed. It could withstand a ton of dynamite. Goodbye, JoJo. And welcome to you, my new eternal body!"

I take a piece of debris and stab the incoming Dio. "Jonathan!" Erina cries out. She gets knocked back from me pushing her to the casket. I take Dio into my arms. "Dio." I feel an odd warmth from Dio. He will go down with me. I may not be able to finish you, but the Joestar family will. I turn my head to Erina. "Farewell to you, my beloved."

Goodbye.

I wake up in bed. Was that all a dream? I open my eyes. This isn't my house, nor is it anything I knew as Jonathan. Where am I? I hear a knock on the door. "Joseph, breakfast is ready!" Wait. I look in the mirror and see the face of Joseph Joestar.

"OHHH MYYY GOOODDD!"


	6. Chapter 6: Tricks, Jokes, and Racisim

"All right. Here you go." The man hands me the glass of Coca-Cola. I pull out my money from the wallet. Just then, the wallet flies out of my hands and into another's. My new story is about to begin. I was reincarnated as Joseph quite a few years ago now. If anything, I'm a bit excited. I retain my memories of Hamon training, so I should be on par with Caesar at this time. Maybe higher up.

"The nerve of him! You're not gonna let that mook steal your wallet! Go after him!"

I follow him in in alleyway to see the police officers abusing the poor kid. "Hello." The cop looks over. "Hey, it's the pigeon who got his wallet lifted. This is evidence, so I'm gonna be keepin' it." Time to be cool. "Well, now, how shall I put this? Here is what happened. There actually was no crime since that wallet was a gift, constable." All three of them look at me in shock.

After being Joseph for a while, I figured something out. My personality stays the same, but some of the traits of the character rubs off on me. As Jonathan, as was a gentleman who fought for others first. Here, I realized that I can be a dick every once and a while. But, I got the best thing from Joseph. I can't wait to use it.

"So then, sir, would you please return both the wallet and the boy?" He stands there with the kid's collar in his hands. "What'd you just say?"

"As I said, it was a gift. He and I are good friends. Let him go, please." The cop throws the kid to the side. He walks towards me with his finger in his nose. "A good friend, eh?" He puts his other hand on my shoulder. "Why don't you tell me what your good friend's name is?"

"His name is Smokey Brown."

The two look at me in shock. "Here, you want to see a New York pokey?" The man puts his booger on my cheek and rubs it in. "That's curious. Help me understand. Why would you do something like that? Its just such an unsavory thing to do."

"There is no reason!" The man responds. "I do whatever I like, whenever I feel like it, you fool? But if someone wipes a booger on your face, it probably means that—"

I bring by fist upon his face. I heard enough from him. "You made the wrong move you stupid pig!" I tell him. The second cop looks at the injured man. "You were shot resisting arrest!"

"Please, try to shoot me. But I'm warning you right now, before you pull the trigger, I will have broken your finger like a rotten matchstick."

"Not from over there! I'll blow your damn brains out!"

I fill the Coca-Cola bottle with Hamon, launching the bottle cap at the man's finger. He howls in pain. I drink down the remaining coke.

I look at the two injured officers. "I gave in to my temper again. Crap. I'm in for it. Granny Erina is going to be furious. I'll just explain. Granny Erina will understand if I explain, won't she?" I snap out of my thoughts. "All right. Mr. Pickpocket, what say we high-tail it on out of here?"

He get out of there and stop to catch a breath. "I really owe you big time. But how did you know my name?" I smile. "Oh, how I have a story for you."

"Hey, you! Why don't ya get a clue. What're you doin', dumbass? Pull your head out of your butt and see where you are! Now get the hell out of my way!" My Joseph side is coming out a bit. I walk over to the man in the taxi who was yelling at me. I grab him by the collar and lift him up. "Hello there. What? Didn't hear that. I couldn't make it out. Would you mind repeating all that? I'd like to know what it was you meant to say…" I lean in to the man's face. "in case I have to pound you."

"JoJo. What is it you're doing there?" I turn my head to the woman. "Granny Erina!" Damn Joseph and his temper. "I asked what you're doing with that man." I let go of his collar and try to think of an explanation. "We'll, you see this man is…" I rub my head and look at the side door. "Taxi!"

I open the car door for her. "This way, you won't have to walk so far." Ayy, at least Joseph is a quick thinker. "Thank you, JoJo. You're such a thoughtful boy. Climb in, Smokey. We're going for a ride." I take a sigh of relief.

It was weird getting used to my new life. Well, again. For one, Erina. She was my wife, now she is my grandma. I lost all attraction to her once I became Joseph. Also, my Stand. I can't activate Hermit Purple. I may have to reunlock my Stand later in life. I'm basically starting over. But I still have my Hamon. Wait, if I'm reborn as Jotaro, could use Hamon? I see why not.

It was also weird explaining to everyone that I have my memories. The only ones who know are Granny Erina, Speedwagon, and Smokey. My great grandpa, George also knew, but he passed away about a month after I became Joseph. He was a great man.

"Granny, really. Speedwagon sent for us. And we came all the way to New York simply because he asked. But now we find that he's not even here? I didn't die on the boat for this!"

"Hush now, Joseph. I'm sure that the oil business requires much of his time." Our conversation must be a bit confusing for Smokey, but he will get used to it soon.

We arrive at a fancy restaurant for dinner. This place is so big! Kinda reminds me of the mansion. We find a table and get ready to sit down. "Hey, waiter. Waiter!" The man from the table next to us yells. "Yes, sir?"

The man looks over at us and eyes Smokey. "Who decided that that stinkin' animal could be allowed in here? His smell is ruinin' my appetite. His kind shouldn't be allowed in a place like this." I look over at Smokey to see his face. He looks sad. That filthy bitch! How dare he call him that! "I understand, sir, but there is a policy handed down by management. As long as the check is paid in full, we happily serve to anyone." The waiter says. "What was that? You'll happily let beasts like that do their grazing in here?" He says loudly while slapping the table.

"Guess I'll just be on my way." Smokey says. He starts to get out of his seat. I put a hand on his arm and get up. "JoJo." Erina says. I pose, because JoJo. "You heard him. Come on. You're not going to tell me stop, are you?"

"No. People are entitled to their opinions. But this misbegotten oaf has publicly insulted our friend. Be mindful of the other guests, but teach him a lesson."

I smile. "I was hoping you'd say that."

The man laughs and gets up. "Well now, boy, lookin' to fight?" He puts his hand in his pocket. "Let me help. If the brass knuckles are what you're looking for, you are not going to find them inside your coat. You might want to check your back pocket instead."

Everyone looks at us with confused faces. "Wha—What?" I hear Smokey say. The man reaches for his back pocket and his face lights up. "No way." Low and behold, he pulls out the brass knuckles. I smile. I FINALLY GET TO DO IT! "Next you'll say, "You bastard, how could you have possibly known where they were?""

"You bastard, how could you possibly have possibly known where they were?" He gasps. Bring Joseph is so much fun. "By the visible abrasions that are on your right hand, it's obvious that you do your fighting using brass knuckles. You've no wounds, so the blood on your shirt is not from you. Therefore, you just come from a fight. Since the blood is on your shirt and not that pink horror of a coat, it was taken off prior to a fight. And then after you completed your assault, the knuckles came off, and that's when you proceeded to stow them away in your back pocket."

The man slides the spiky brass knuckles on. "For my next glimpse into the future, you will now say, "So what, you little punk?""

"Yeah, so what, you little punk? And now you're going to get it!" He throws multiple punches at me. "I got ya!"

"You like that, huh? That'll teach you a lesson."

"Sorry. You missed. What have you been punching?" Than looks in shock at the cross he has punching the whole time. "I wasn't the one you were pummeling so happily." The man looks at his hand to see blood pouring out from it. "OH MY GOD!" He falls to the ground in pain. "I can predict and counter anything your tiny brain is able to come up with. Do you understand now, you simpleton?" Everton starts to clap in astonishment.

Another man from a table gets up and puts his hands down on the table. I put my fists up just in case. Mainly because I don't remember this part too much. Mainly when the first Pillar Man awakens and onward.

"Please, forgive the behavior of my underling, madam. You're Erina Joestar, aren't you? I've worked out a lot o business deals with your Mr. Speedwagon, you see. He told me stories about you when him and I were back in London a while back. I'm glad to meet you." I keep my guard up, just in case.

"I heard a little something through the grapevine. It hasn't made it to the papers yet, but you should know. It seems that Mr. Speedwagon has been murdered." Erina gasps in shock. I don't even flinch. I know the truth.

"Rumor is, the cat who did it, was some sort of Tibetan monk."

"Tibetan monk? You mean Straizo, right?" I ask him.

"All they're saying is that the bodies of Speedwagon and his team washed up along the riverbank somewhere down in Mexico. It's a genuine mystery. Nobody has any idea why they were killed or where the monk might have gone to afterwards."

"Actually, I think I might know." Erina says. "Perhaps… Speedwagon said something a long time ago. It involved Dio, and the horrible stone mask that changed him."

"JoJo, that guy is a mafia man. You can't trust what he tells you. He's trying to pull something!" Smokey says worryingly. "Believe what you want to, kid."

"Hold on. Try your breast pocket if you're looking for your lighter." The man gasps. I grab him by the collar and pull him to me. "Anyway, thanks for the warning, Smokey. But I already know he is wrong. He is telling us because he is getting payed to." I punch him in the gut. "You don't simply waltz over here and tell us something that I know is wrong." I push the man into another table.

"Remember, Erina. I hold knowledge of what happens next. He is currently injured and kept by Nazis.

**Days later:**

"Hey, Smokey."

"What's going on, JoJo?"

"Look at this here. See what they are saying? They just discovered how to make a women's breast bigger. Funny how its just a bra at this time."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Woman can get implants to get bigger breast. Remember, I'm from 2019."

"Oh yeah."

I look out the window next to Smokey. Straizo. I can almost see the menacing onomatopoeia looking at him right now. I try to look away, but his evil eyes are too distracting. I get up and point to myself. I walk outside to see the man.

"Straizo. The new vampire. Yeah, I know. Guessing Speedwagon told you about me." He smiles with an open mouth, showing off his fangs. "Even if it is in plain sight on this city street, JoJo, I'll take your life long before you ever become a danger." I grin at him. "Or perhaps not."

I pull the trigger of the tommy gun. Bullets fly out hitting Straizo. The window of the café shatters and he flies through into the building. Everyone screams in fear and hides from the bullets. I might of went a little too far.

"Yes, I was awaiting you, Straizo. You tried to kill Speedwagon, but you failed. You can't beat the all knowing JoJo!"

**Wow, it feels good to be back. I know this was a shorter than the previous two chapters, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. Also, I'm sorry for not posting in two weeks. The first weekend I had my birthday party on Saturday. I was wiped out for a couple days. Then the following Saturday I went to Six Flags. I was REALLY exhausted for a few days and needed some rest. I also started playing Persona 5 and, well, you can blame me for not working on that. But I'm back, and ready for more JoJo. I'm really happy that we are starting one of my favorite parts. With that said, what is your favorite part in JJBA. Mine is part 4. See you next week!**


	7. One Week

**Day 1**

We all walk home. Or I guess to Erina's. Half way through the walk, my leg started to go limp. I had to have Speedwagon be my support. Zeppeli puts his hand on my shoulder. "I am proud of you. If you keep this up, you could be the strongest Hamon user in the world." I smile, "Thanks, Zeppeli." This experience has changed me. If I do get back to my normal life, I'm going to have a hard time changing my vocabulary again. I don't even remember where I left off in my real life. Shit, what if I have homework? What do I say? 'Sorry, I was off fighting my adopted vampire brother with a group of breathing people.'

I knock on the door. It opens revealing the beauty that is Erina Pendleton. I didn't really have a crush on her when I watched the anime, but here, she is eye candy. "JONATHAN!" She wraps her arms around me so fast. "I was so worried about you!" She says. I kiss the top of her head. "I thought about you in my most dangerous moments." We stand there in our embrace for what seemed like an eternity.

From inside, I spot George standing there, smiling at me. I give him a smile back. I feel bad for leaving them without warning, but my adventure had to happen. I wish I destroyed the stone mask before Dio had used it. If I do live further than intended, I will destroy the Red Stone of Aja. Dio was a monster to deal with, so I don't want Ultimate Kars to happen.

After a while of talking about my journey, we all went outside to deal with an important matter. Zeppeli puts the stone mask on a rock and hands Speedwagon a sledgehammer. He brings the hammer down, shattering the mask into pieces. I sigh. "And there is the end of the stone mask adventure. Only 7 more bizarre adventures to go." I say with a chuckle. Speedwagon turns his head. "Oi, you telling me there is more nonsense to deal with?" He asks.

"Yeah, but not with us. My descendants have to deal with it. I'm officially done. Plus, this world just has five more JoJos to go through." Zeppeli turns his head. "You said seven, now you say there is five?" I chuckle a bit. "Well, it's on a parallel Earth. There will be an alternate version of me and one of my great grandson." Speedwagon pinches the bridge of his nose. "What did I get myself into?" We all laugh.

After a while of relaxing, we all settle down and try to get some sleep. There weren't enough beds, so I had to share with Erina. I have zero complaints. I couldn't help but smile by her calm, pretty face. It was the best thing to fall asleep to.

"So, JoJo, you think I would go down easily?" I fall to my knees and look up. I hate his smug face. "I made it my mission to ruin your life. Now is the moment were I end it! THE WORLD!" I stare at the giant golden figure in front of me. From above them, is a man with long black hair and a drape around his waist. "Witness my true power, for I am the ultimate life form!" I crawl over to a brick wall to get up. "Hmm. Killer Queen has already touched that wall." An explosion sends me flying away.

I land on the cold ground and look up to see three men. The first has long pink hair with black spots in it. He wears fishnets and has an angry looking stand. The next is a man with light brown skin. He has an interesting hair design. He wears dark blue robes of that of a priest. The final man has long curly blonde hair. He wears pink clothes and has an intimidating look on his face. I know these three. But, I haven't seen what they can do.

"Passion!" My stand wraps around Valentine and Diavolo. Pucci walks forward and puts his hand on my head. "You, are the ultimate sinner. How dare you defy Lord Dio?!" He swipes his hand across my forehead. He holds a CD in his hand. "What in interesting Stand. Both having Spirit Photography and Mind Persuasion. This will prove useful."

I get up and try to fight. I throw a punch at Pucci. Suddenly, my fist reappears at my side. "Your future will never happen." Diavolo says to me. "You might have defeated Dio, but he was just the beginning. Why didn't you destroy the mask? If you did, all of your problems would have been solved. Do you want the original timeline to happen? Are you afraid of what might happen if you change too much? Or do you simply want to see how Jonathan felt? You know the true reason why you didn't destroy that mask. Does it hurt thinking about it?"

"SHUT UP!" I scream into the night.

"Jonathan, are you ok?" I open my eyes to see a worried Erina. I try to steady my breathing. "I'm alright. Just had a bad dream. She puts a hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to talk about it?" I sigh. "I should. But maybe everyone should hear it. I'll talk about it in the morning. I lay back down and stare at the ceiling. I need to tell the why I didn't destroy the mask. I hate thinking about it, but it's about time. My question is why did I see villains from part 2 to part 7? Kars, Kira, Diavolo, Pucci, Valentine. What is there purpose in my dream? Do I survive for that long? Even with Hamon, I don't think it expands a life time that long. Maybe about a decade more.

**Day 2**

I open my eyes to the bright yellow sun. I turn to see no one else in bed. I get up and put some casual clothes on. I walk into the living room to see everyone sitting there. "Is this explanation time?" They all nod.

I explain what happened in my dream. I'm surprised I remembered so much about it. I normally forget every dream I had. "Oi, what does that mean? How about just trying to live life like a normal human being!" Speedwagon says. Zeppeli pipes in, "What does that mean though. You could easily change the fate of everything, yet you didn't destroy the mask. Why is that?" I play with my thumbs. I finally gain courage to say it.

"I—I thought about using it."

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts. "I know how it sounds. But I thought that I might be able to control it, since I have strong willpower. I thought about for five long years. I ultimately decided against it, but it was too late. By that time, I had to care for George, focus on studies, and play rugby. I understand if you all have different feelings about me. I knew it was time to finally admit it."

Silence fills the room. I don't know how they will take it. I can feel my breathing get rapid. "Jonathan, I know you are a good person. You showed me how much of a gentleman you were all those years ago. Plus, you potentially even saved the world. I will never leave you." Erina gets up to hug me.

"I was completely oblivious to how your life was back then. Even knowing you aren't truly my son, I still care for you as if you were one of my own. I will try to support you in anyway possible." George says giving me a thumbs up.

"When I met you a week and a half ago, I thought you were easy pray. You decided to show mercy on me and treated me kindly. My thoughts have changed since then. I consider you one of the strongest men I know. All you have ever done is good. So what you had an idea that was bad? You didn't go through with it. You ain't losing me that easily." Speedwagon says tipping his hat.

"JoJo. You have quite a few dumb ideas. But you did help dispose of the stone mask. Despite the past grievances, you have proved yourself as a worthy ally and warrior. For that, I thank you. If you did do any of this, we might have had some more problems to deal with." Will Zeppeli says.

I smile. "Thank you, all of you."

The rest of the day is pretty normal, but I have something to ask George. I walk up to him. "What is it?' He asks. I lean in and whisper. "I want to ask Erina to marry me." He laughs and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Finally old enough for that, eh?" He gets up and walks to the spare room. He pulls the handle on his nightstand and grabs a box. In it, is an expensive looking ring. "This was your mother's before the crash. If you are serious about this, give this to her." I nod. "Thank you." We go in for a hug. "I mean it when I say you are a part of this family. Take good care of her."

"I will, fathe— uh, George."

He chuckles, "I honestly don't mind it. But I guess it is weird for you to say it."

I decide to keep it a surprise for Speedwagon and Zeppeli. It will be fun to see their reaction to it. But I need the perfect moment.

We all plan out a big dinner as a celebration. So much food was eaten. Zeppeli wasted a lot if pepper because of him sneezing it off of his food. It was funny though. But at the end, I knew what I had to do.

"Hey, do you guys want to hear a song that I listen to in my world?" I ask. "Of course. I think we all want to know more about your precious life." Zeppeli says. They nod. I smile. "This one is for Erina."

"We're no strangers to love. You know the rules, and so do I." I honestly can't believe I'm doing this right now. I'm singing a love song to an anime character. I have achieved true weeb status. "A full commitments what I'm, thinking of. You wouldn't get this from, any other guy." Erina blushes. She smiles at me and I smile back. "I just want to tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you, understand."

I get down on one knee and pull the ring out. "Never gonna give you up. Never gonna let you down. Never gonna run and around, and desert you. Never gonna make you cry. Never gonna say goodbye. Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you."

She leaps out of her seat and hugs me with all of her love. "Erina Pendleton, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!"

Everyone claps. And by everyone, I mean Speedwagon, George, and Zeppeli. Tonpetty and Straizo. Decided to go back home. Hopefully they could come for the wedding.

After that, me and Erina went to bed. We lay there starring into each other's eyes. I will have to protect Erina at all costs if Dio is still alive. This just makes me think, how much of the future did I change? I can only theorize until it actually happens. The biggest thing I've done to change the future is probably save Zeppeli. He might be able to train his family in Hamon. So, Caesar would have more experience in Hamon training. Speedwagon knows Hamon, but I don't think would would use it too often. I also don't think saving George will impact the timeline that much. I'm just happy he is here.

**Day 3**

I talk to George about setting up the wedding and the honeymoon. Zeppeli went to send a letter to Tonpetty with invitations for him and Straizo. And now, the most important question to be asked.

"Hey, Speedwagon." He puts down his cup of coffee, "What's up, JoJo?"

"For my wedding, could you be my best man? I know that I haven't known you for long, but you are the first person that could truly call a friend in this life." Speedwagon stands up and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Of course I will! I told you that if me there for ya." I smile, "Thanks, Speedwagon."

Other than this, the day is pretty normal. Although, the kisses between me and Erina get more and more intense as time goes on. I'm not complaining at all. She is my first kiss ever. Even from my previous life, the most I got was a peck on the cheek. Now, its getting more hot and heavy.

**Day 4**

Everyone is getting the wedding set up for tomorrow. I also try on my suit to see if it properly fits. It had to be specifically tailored for me since, well, I am swole. I am a Chad among men. Something I never thought would happen, yet, here I am. If I was in my normal life I would want to be reborn as Spider-Man, but, here I am. Jonathan Joestar.

**Day 5**

The piano starts to play. I turn over to the doors and see the most gorgeous woman I have laid eyes on. Erina Pendleton. She walks closer and is soon in front of me. We all say the things and no one objects to us getting married.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

She jumps and locks her arms around me. Are lips connect together and lock for about ten seconds. When we let go, I can tell that she wants more. Its like half of her eyes or normal while the other half are bedroom eyes. I give her a smile that goes to a smirk.

We both sit down and get a slice of cake. And, oh boy, this cake is GOOD! Most of us have wine or some sort of alcohol, but Erina has a glass of water. Whatever floats her boat. Or, explodes the boat. Did I just make a joke about my upcoming death? Or, I guess possible upcoming death? Whatever, it's suppose to be a good time.

We all talk around while eating and drinking. I just realized how important these people mean to me. I wish I could take them over to my normal life afterwards. I just want to be gone from this world. I fear the future. I fear that my actions might have caused a big accident within the timeline. Let's just hope that the butterfly effect doesn't happen. Jesus, just think about the damn wedding. It's a big moment, just let all of your fears wash away.

I whisper to George that me and Erina might need some "alone time." He nods and tells the other that they are going to a hotel for the night. We decide to go. Me and Erina wave at everyone. "Thank you all for showing up, it means a lot to me." I tell Tonpetty and Straizo bye. I shake Speedwagon and William's hands. I hug George. I give Poco a pat on the head. And with that, me and Erina go home. We have something "special" in mind.

**Day 7**

Me and Erina pack our clothes and head out. I hope we actually have our honeymoon. I want to stay with Erina Joestar forever.


	8. Chapter 7: Beginning the New Journey

**Before we start, I just want to say sorry for last week. I was not feeling well and couldn't really think straight. I had no energy to make a new chapter. But, I'm back, again. I'll try not to miss a week for a month or two. Honestly, I might take a week break when I finish Battle Tendency since it's a lot longer than Phantom Blood. Hope you enjoy!**

"Straizo, I'm going to give you choice on how you want to meet your demise. Will it be plain old sunlight or Hamon? Or I could just smash in your brains. How would you feel about that?"

People start screaming.

"HE'S GOING TO KILL US ALL!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE POLICE!"

I step back into the diner via the window. "JoJo, what'd you—" Smokey starts to say. "Did you lose your mind? Just look at what you've done."

"Yeah, my Joseph side come out a bit. Maybe it was too harsh."

"TOO HARSH! YOU SHOT A PERSON!"

"Straizo. No, he isn't a person anymore."

I grab a bullet and take a look at it. The thing has been dented to be almost flat.

"Smokey, get out of here now." I tell him. "What you consider going overboard is me being pretty tame to what I did to him."

People continue to scream in terror. I decide to put my Joseph side in my pocket if I need it, but I think I can handle this for now.

I look back at the menacing body. He finally gets up and faces me. He pulls out all the bullets from his body and tosses them at me. "Dio's failure was his infatuation with his own power. He just couldn't resist constantly pushing his own limits. He stretched himself thin, allowing the previous you to strike him. But I have a different philosophy. I figure, I'll have plenty of time to reflect on the extent of my powers after you're destroyed. There will be no mercy for you. I thought it would be appropriate to open up with the technique that Dio used to kill you previously."

I whip out the tommy gun and pull the trigger. Nothing but the clicking sound of the trigger. Straizo smiles. "Guns will fail, however, I can fire high-pressure essence from my eyes." As he says that his eyes start to glow pink.

"Look deeply into my space-ripper stingy eyes, Joseph!"

The pink lasers fly out towards me, or, well, the other me.

"JOJO!" Smokey cries out.

"That was a little to easy. Now the only one left is Erina Joestar." Straizo says. That dumb bitch.

"And that should be—"

"I know what you'll say next."

"About as easy as taking candy from a baby." We say simultaneously. He gasps and I chuckle. "Next thing you'll say is, "How could he possibly be alive with that hole in his head?" Am I right"

"But how could he possibly be alive with that hole in his head?" He gasps again.

"Too much time meditating out in the Tibetan boonies has dulled your senses. That's why I like the city. It keeps you sharp. You wouldn't be so confused right now if you had just been a bit more observant. All right, here's a hint. You wouldn't happen to have the time, would you? I decide to take some more caution against those, what did you call them, space-ripper stingy eyes? God's sake, just call them laser eyes!"

"A mirror?" He turns around to see me running at him holding the barrel of the gun. I slam the end of it into Straizo's mouth. "I also heard that you may be severely allergic to Hamon, Just as much as you are to sunlight!"

I fill the gun up with Hamon energy, sending Straizo across the room, slamming him into the wall. "Let's see how much damage that did." I go up to see if he is hurt, but he gets up easily and fires the eye beams. I duck backwards to avoid the blasts. However, it still grazes my neck. I fall back and throw myself back to my feet. "Damn it. I don't remember this fight all to well. It's been roughly ten years since I've watched JoJo at all. I may have to put my Joseph side on the table."

"All thanks to this scarf. Do you want to know a secret about it?"

"Um, no, not really. I kinda just want to beat you so I can move on with the plot."

"What do you mean?" Straizo asks.

"Well, I know the about half of the series, remember. What you did is ultimately pointless. I'm surprised Speedwagon didn't use Hamon to confront you. Then again, he doesn't practice the breathing too much. You should have seen him originally, he looks much older than he does now. He's practically bald. At least he still has longer hair here."

"What are you saying?"

"Basically, you could have told me this was happening. I know that this is basically a test to face the Pillar Men. But remember, I have the memories of both Jonathan and who really am. I know the stories and I remember my training. I'm stronger than Joseph was originally, which means all be even stronger when I fight the Pillar Men."

"You mean the Pillar Man."

"No. Men. Plural."

Straizo becomes silent. Judging by his face, he has realized that he has made a horrible mistake.

"You know, I could still use some help to take them on. The more people I can save, the better."

Straizo shakes his head. "No. My time is done. It is time for be to atone for my sins." As he says that, yellow rays come out of his body. "Farewell to you, JoJo." The yellow rays over take his body, leaving nothing behind.

I begin to hear police sirens. "JoJo, what are you going to do?" Smokey asks. "Well, I have a secret weapon for situations such as this."

"Wait. A secret weapon? Are you going to hurt the cops?"

"No, it's a passive weapon, but still very useful."

"What is it?"

"RUN AS FAST AS I CAN! MAKE WAY! MOVE! OUT OF THE WAY!"

"THIS GUY IS INSANE!

**Days later:**

I'm close to the base. I honestly feel like a badass on this motorcycle. Anyway, I'm kinda scared. Not only has my new journey begun, but I have to fight a Pillar Man. After that, I have to fight three more Pillar Men. Luckily, I have a plan for that. It may change the series onwards.

On that note, I've been thinking about the future. Manly when I become old Joseph. I know that I have to marry Suzie Q. Even if I don't like her, I have to. Mainly because I need to bring Jotaro into this world. If there is no Holly, then there is no Jotaro. But, I also have to cheat to have Josuke happen. There are some things I do want to change in the timeline, but some things need to happen. Josuke and his friends are the reason they found so many Stand users in Morioh. So if they don't find them, Morioh will go to shit.

I start to notice that someone is following me. I put a stop to the motorcycle. "All right, enough. Something's going on here. I felt like someone's eyes have been on me all morning watching my every move." After I say that, a type of cloak hits the ground. I pull down my goggles. "Why? Clearly, I'm alone." I get off the bike. "Nobody could have followed me all the way out here." I walk to where the cloak is. "I'm out in the middle of nowhere. But I can't shale the feeling that someone's HERE!" I throw the cloak behind, expect someone under it.

"Damn my imagination. Must be the Heat playing tricks with my mind." From the shadow of the cloth, an hand holding a knife looms out of the darkness. I take a step back to dodge the blade. He moves back and stands on top of a cactus.

"Well aren't you a sharp one? You somehow since my presence all those engaging my skills of stealth this entire time. Even wild bats can't do that." The man says.

"Why the he'll are you following me?" I ask. "I've got no business with you."

"I'm not following. I'm in the business of capturing, see? Our army would like to ask you some questions about Straizo, Joseph Joestar!"

"Straizo? Why would you be interested in him? And who is "Our army?""

This feels like a good time for Bloody Stream to start playing. Damn, I miss those songs.

"By your accent, the cut of your face and your smell, I'd guess you're German." I say. " I want to know what business a thug like you has with either Straizo or Speedwagon." I throw off my hat. " but if you're not going to say anything, I don't mind having to beat some answers out of you."

"You think you can take on the blade of S.S. Commander Donovan with just your bare hands, little boy?" The man licks the top of his glove. "I'm almost insulted. But since you insist, I'm happy to oblige!" He jumps towards me.

"Great, but how 'bout I give you back your flea-ridden magic rag?" I toss it into the air and punch it as hard as I can. "AGHHHHHH!" I pull my arm back seeing cactus needles on my hand.

The man manages to get close and proceeds to knee me in the face. I fall on the ground right next to a cactus. The man puts his boot on my head. "Victory. I really thought that you were going to give me more of a challenge there. What happened, little boy? Repeat after me. "I never should have challenged your superior power, Herr Donovan." So that's his name.

" I never should have challenged your superior power."

"What's that? I can't hear you."

" I underestimated your etiquette."

"Huh?" He questions.

"You really are quite the gentleman for letting me rest right here and giving me these moments to recover safely."

"What are you talking about? Recovered safely? Have you lost your mind, little boy?"

He notices a spot in the cactus starting to expand. "Wait a sec. What's this? What's up with this cactus?"

I smile. "You should take a closer look."

His face moves closer to it. As he does, the cactus explodes from my Hamon energy. Donovan is covered in cactus needles. I then proceed to kick him and put my foot on his head.

"That Cactus was my goal all along, Herr Donovan. Cacti are made up of 95% water, and they're known to be fabulous conductors of Hamon. Now then, repeat after me, Herr Donovan. "I Thomas the tell Joseph Joestar everything.""

He explains to me. I mainly did this to hear him sound pathetic. It is fun to play stupid sometimes. I start up the motorcycle again and ride off to the base.

"HEY, DON'T LEAVE'" I hear Donovan tied up to a cactus.


	9. Chapter 8: The Awakening

"There it is." I stare through the binoculars to see the Nazi base. "According to my cactus pal, Donovan, the underground facility I'm looking for is hidden down there somewhere." I can't believe I'm doing this. Mainly for two reasons. One, I am about to fight a Pillar Man. That alone should scare anyone. And two, well, lets just say it's time for the tequila.

"You are clear to go, NEXT!"

Which god to I pray to? My worlds god? JoJo's god? Araki? Welp, I did want to be a voice actor, so here goes nothing.

"All I've got under my skirt is more tequila, big boy. Is it all right to bring that through, too?" I now wish I didn't die on that ship. This is by far the worst thing I have ever done.

The men look at me with straight faces. I put a finger to my cheek and smile. The men raise their guns at me. "Hands up in the air!" One of the men shout. "Any funny moves and we shoot you dead!" The other man says.

I grab two bottles of tequila and walk towards them. "What? Put your guns down. I haven't done anything."

"That's a funny move there."

"FIRE!"

I put my hands in the air. "NOOO! PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I'm not moving and I've got my hands in the air!"

I put my head to the side. "All right. Damn. You Germans are so smart. You saw through my disguise almost immediately."

"Are you crazy? Of course, we saw through that thing. You're disgusting."

"Even my big sister isn't as ugly as you, and we used her to plow the fields. She was an ox. You should have spent more time in front of the mirror this morning, big sissy!"

"What was that?" I say gaining some anger. The two Germans laugh at me. I point the two bottles of tequila at upwards and fill them with Hamon. The two corks launch out at the palm tree above, causing two pieces of fruit to hit them in the face. I proceed to kick the daylights out of them. "Oh, jeez." They both say simultaneously. I drag them both to the side and change

"Well, that was disappointingly easy. If I can get this thing to fit, this uniform should work nicely."

After looking around for a bit, I was managed to find where Speedwagon was. Once I arrive, I see a very bloated man pointing at a few soldiers. I was hoping to get here earlier. "Which one of you… was foolish enough to disturb my slumber?" A Nazi man backs up, "He—he spoke." Yep, that's clearly Stroheim. "He's clearly capable of higher thought. I'd bet possesses a great intelligence. He just learned our language." A bandaged up man in wheelchair says. Its good old Speedwagon. "Don't you understand that he did that in almost no time?" The two men look at each other.

"Die." The large man says. His hand explodes to another one, like he was shedding his skin. He adjusts his hand position. "What the…" A bullet fires out from his finger, shooting one of the soldiers on the head. He screams in pain before he hits the floor. "That must have been one of our bullets. He's shooting us. He's going to kill us all!"

I walk behind Speedwagon and put on my best German accent. "Let's go, ok man. We better get you to safety. There's no telling how many more bullets that monster might have inside him."

He turns his head. "Just leave me. The last thing I need right now is help promote German flunky."

"What a pain." I walk in front of him. "You never change. I'm glad to see that you're still just as stubborn as ever."

The front part of the large man opens up, revealing another man inside. Judging by his looks, he must be the Pillar Man. What was his name, Santviento?

Stroheim squeals in terror. "S—somebody do something! Open fire! NO STAY AWAY!" I run towards Stroheim grab him by the head. "Pardon me. I'll need a bit of your hair. Just a small handful or two." I begin to pull. "WJAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? LET ME GO!"

"The more you fight, the more it'll hurt."

"YOU ARE ASSULTING A SUPERIOR OFFICER!"

I finally manage to get his hair.

"Who are you?" Speedwagon asks. His eyes light up. "I know that demeanor. But couldn't be."

I began to fill the hair with energy. "I call this one, the old Hamon hair attack!" I toss the helmet off, showing off who I really am.

Speedwagon gasps. "But that means—That means you're…"

"JOSEPH JOESTAR!"

As Speedwagon says that, the Pillar Man begins to fill the soldiers with bullets. "Barrier up!" I use the hairs to create a Hamon shield against the incoming fire.

The bullets stop. All of the Pillar Man's fingers have holes in the tips of them.

"You're going to lose your hair if you're not careful, Mr. German army man." I let go of the hair. "That felt like sandpaper. You should consider investing in a decent moisturizer."

"But how long have you been here, Joseph?"

I put two fingers up to greet him properly. "Eh, just got here."

The Pillar Man picks up a strand of hair. "H—hair."

I start taking off the disguise. "Sorry I took so long. I'd have been here sooner, if I'd known what kind of party was going on."

"JoJo… I've heard so much about you." Stroheim says. "Listen, and listen well. Santana here, the so-called Pillar Man, uses the mask to turn men into vampires. He does this to make them stronger, and then to devours them."

Ah, so it's not his localized name. Good. Better to stick with Santana than Santviento.

"DESTROY HIM! TAKE HIM OUT WHILE THERE'S STILL TIME!"

I pull the jacket of the uniform off, revealing my black tank top. I walk towards him with my hand out. Why does my Joseph side tempt me so much?

"DON'T DO IT, JOJO! HE'S DANGEROUS!" Speedwagon advises me.

I keep getting closer. Closer. Annnnd. I tap the Pillar Man on the nose.

"Boop."

Hehehe. I booped him on the nose. WHATCHA GONNA DO NOW!

I jump back and chuckle. The Pillar Man, Santana, keeps a straight face.

"I get it. You're one of those strong, silent types, right. Ever thought about modeling. You've got a nice look there. Come on. Let's see what you got. Give me a smile."

Stroheim and Speedwagon stand there shocked.

"I know you can do it. Show me some vulnerability. Work with me here. Make some love to the camera. Ready? Set? Give me happy. Now be silly. Show us those pearly whites." I hop around while saying that. I end it with a smile. How can I joke around while I have a good chance of dying?

"Come on, big guy. Smile at the birdie."

"JOJO, STOP THIS NONSENSE IMMEDIATELY!" Stroheim tells me.

"Don't provoke him. Please, JoJo, Santana is dangerous." Speedwagon Says.

I point at the Pillar Man. "Yeah, I know you think he's dangerous, I have a theory that maybe he's not so bad. Let me test something out here. I don't want to assume he's evil just because he killed a bunch of brainless—"

"WHAT ARE YOU, INSANE? IF HE'S IS NOT EVIL, WHY DID HE KILL ALL MY MEN?"

I turn my finger to Stroheim and point to his face. "Don't know. Some would say you're responsible for what happened. Weren't you the one experimenting on him and trying to blast him away in the first place?" I then stick my fingers in the tips of his nostrils. "Not that I really care about that. The only reason I'm here is to make sure that Speedwagon makes it back to New York safe and sound. Anyway, I'm not here to fight," I then flick my fingers back out of his nose. "and I'm feeling generous. Come on. Loosen up, big guy." I keep up with the posing. "How 'bout that smile?"

Santana proceeds to walk right through me without a word. "That was rude. He just walked through me like I wasn't even there. Who the hell does this guy think he is?"

I get an idea to trip him, but I won't see it through. I feel like he would just knock me down. Santana walks up to a gun and picks it up.

"What is this.. this tool? Cold and long, with many different pieces."

"HE DOES UNDERSTAND! HE'S NOT SIMPLY MIMICKING! It took him practically no time at all to completely master our language.

Santana begins to dismantle the gun thoroughly as if he knew how it was made. Damn. I forgot about this.

"It takes a soldier many hours to learn how to field-strip his weapon that fast!" Stroheim says shocked.

"He's—he's using his advanced intellect to learn everything." Speedwagon says to us.

Santana faces the lights. "So bright. This light is a new to me. What is this?"

"Don't you see? We weren't the ones observing all this time. He was actually watching us!"

I put my helmet against Santana. "Hey, big guy, you want to learn a new joke? Just stop me if you've heard this one before. Knock knock, knock knock."

"JOJO! GET AWAY!" Speedwagon commands me.

"You are playing games, primitive. I do not want to play games."

Suddenly, spikes come out of his side to attack me. I put my fists up with Hamon to protect myself. These aren't just normal spikes, its his ribcage. He extended his ribcage to turn around and attack me. I do not want to know what Pillar sex is like.

"JOJO!" Speedwagon yells out!" With the combination of my Hamon against his ribs, it sends me flying into the ceiling. "ARGH!" I fall down onto my back.

Santana starts talking, but I am more worried about myself and the others to care about what he's saying.

I then hear Speedwagon scream in pain. "JOJO, PLEASE! MALE IT STOP, PLEASE!"

I start to get up. "Speedwagon." That bastard. "Let the old man go, Santana!" I get up to my feet. "Now, I'm in the mood. Come on, big guy. You wanna try and take me on?"

"It would seem that humans have evolved their confidence."

I jump forward for the first attack.


End file.
